The Great Escape
by Wamzwrites
Summary: MerDer. A fight, an unexpected stop, and a hostage situation. Will Meredith and Derek make it out alive? Or will one be walking out without the other? Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1: New York Minute

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN: **Alrighty folks, here is the new story. Oh, yeah. So, this story takes place directly after "Wishin' and Hopin'." So spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen that episode.

This story deals with the aftermath of what Ellis has said to Derek and Meredith with a little twist involved (evil laugh).

I'm still writing **_Trapeze _**and **_Come Away With Me_**, so look for updates for those as well… and if you haven't read them check it out!

**Please review! It's nice encouragement!**

On with the show….oh wait, one more thing….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Grey's Anatomy. _ If I did… I wouldn't be anxiously awaiting Thursday… because I'd already know all the answers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: New York Minute**

_"Somebody going to emergency, _

_Somebody's going to jail._

_You find somebody to love in this world,_

_You better hang on tooth and nail._

_The wolf is always at the door."_

- The Eagles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had gotten to him. Another person bitten by the snake that is her mother. The poison had spread quickly because he had wasted no time at yelling at her. She had tried to warn him. Warn him of all that is her mother. Of just how hurtful the words she speaks are. But she had gotten to him, and the poison of her bite had already begun to spread. Once again destroying all her happiness. Once again reminding her of her imperfections and her flaws, of the fact that she was merely ordinary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith stood in the elevator, void of thought, waiting for the doors to open to the lobby. She wanted to go home and just exist. She wanted to forget that this day had ever happened. She wanted to go back. Back to before her mother became lucid and said things. Back to when she was happy. It was amazing how one word could change everything. When the doors opened, she saw Derek standing by the doors. His face was expressionless. He didn't even smile when he saw her. Instead he just turned to walk out the doors, knowing that she would follow him.

Derek unlocked the car and they both got inside, not speaking a word. Derek started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. Her mother's words repeated in his mind, and he couldn't help but question if he had really made her ordinary.

Numbness was overtaking her body, and she tried to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't let her mother get to her. Her mother didn't know her. She never had. She felt sick. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wanted to be happy. "Pull over."

Derek looked at her, startled. "Why?"

"Pull over," she screamed.

Derek began to slow the car and move to the side of the road. "Are you okay?"

Meredith refused to look at him. "No."

The car stopped and Meredith pushed the door open, barely making it outside before she started to vomit. There was no food in her stomach, it was all bile, and it hurt. Tears began to stream down her face out of pain and sadness. She heard his footsteps as he approached her. It was the ultimate betrayal. He had let her mother get to him, and now he was pulling away.

"Meredith." He said tentatively as he approached her. 

"Don't."

"Are you okay?" He reached his hand out to place it on her back.

"Just stop."

"Meredith," Derek sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Meredith said as she brought herself up from her hunched over position. She pushed his hand away. "'I'm fine." 

Derek looked at her in disbelief. "You are not fine."

"Let's go." Meredith climbed back into the car and waited for Derek to join her. She just wanted to go home.

Derek got back in and merged the car back onto the road. "Meredith, you're not fine." 

"You're right I'm not. Are you satisfied?" She didn't want to talk about this. She just wanted to go to bed and forget that this day ever happened.

"No."

"Just leave it be." 

"Meredith, if this is about your mother – " 

" – just leave it alone," Meredith interrupted.

"I'm just trying – " 

" – I know what you're trying to do," Meredith snapped, "and if you really want to help, you can just leave it alone."

Derek sighed. He knew that there was no chance of him resolving this issue tonight. A familiar noise interrupted the silence that had befallen them, and he shook his head. "I have to stop and get gas."

"Fine." 

Derek pulled into the closest gas station and got out to fill the tank. Meredith got out and walked into the store without saying a word. She had changed. Her mother being lucid for a few hours had changed her and he didn't know what to do. This wasn't the Meredith that he was used to anymore. Through the windows he could see her walking up and down the isles of the store, searching for something. He could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears.

The gas pump clinked, signaling that it was done. He put the pump back and walked towards the convenience store to pay. Two men entered the store first, and then he followed. As he entered the store he looked for Meredith, but realized that she must have gone to the bathroom. He paid at the register and then made his way to the back of the store to wait for Meredith. The two men that had walked into the store before him were talking adamantly in the isle beside where Derek was standing. They were arguing. Derek looked around and noticed that besides himself and Meredith, there were only three people in the store. A mother and her son, and the cashier.

A feeling settled over him. One that he was all too familiar with, so he made his way towards the women's restroom and pushed the door open. "Mer, you in there?"

"Yes," she called.

"Are you almost ready?"

"I'll be right there." 

Derek closed the door and made his way back to where he had been standing before. The two men had moved to the front of the store. They were arguing with the cashier. Derek walked back to the women's restroom and opened the door to walk inside. "We need to go."

"What are you doing in here?" Meredith squeaked.

"We need to go." Derek said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me finish cleaning up."

"No. We need to go."

"What's the matter with you?"

Derek began to pull her away from the mirror. "We need to get out of here."

Meredith just looked at him, confused, and allowed herself to be pulled by Derek. As they made their way out of the restroom and back through the store, Derek watched the two men. They were still arguing with the cashier, and one of them was holding something in his hand. He couldn't tell what it was because it was covered by the man's sweatshirt.

Just as they approached the door, Derek heard a gun being cocked behind them. Derek pushed Meredith behind him and turned around to face one of the two men, holding a gun directly at him.

The man looked at Derek and smiled. "You two aren't going anywhere."

**Bum Bum BUMMM… I know it is evil to end there, but the first chapter had to end somewhere  Let me know what you think of the first chapter!**

**Just think, it's almost Thursday!**

**Please _REVIEW! _And Thank you to all that do… it is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Motion

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: Okay, **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the first chapter of this story, and a **special thanks** to those who always review my stories. This is the second chapter, I hope you like it! (P.S. Last night's episode was AMAZING.)

This story deals with the aftermath of what Ellis has said to Derek and Meredith with a little twist involved (evil laugh). So, it's post "Wishin' and Hopin'"

I'm still writing **_Trapeze_** and **_Come Away With Me_**, so look for updates for those as well… and if you haven't read them check it out!

**Please review! It's nice encouragement!**

On with the show….oh wait, one more thing….

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Slow Motion**

"_Life in slow motion,_

_Somehow it don't feel real."_

- David Gray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stared at the gun that was pointed directly at his face. He felt Meredith move behind him, and he quickly moved his hands backwards to stop her. But, she was able to move enough to see the gun that was pointed directly at them. She gasped, her body frozen.

Derek didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this. He didn't know what to say to his guy, or more, he didn't want to say anything that could push him over the edge. So, he continued to stare at the man, taking a mental picture of every single detail of his face. He was young, not more than twenty-five, and he was throwing his life away.

The man used the gun to motion towards the back of the store. "Move."

Derek didn't budge, and he kept his hands behind his back to hold Meredith in place. The man's friend was still talking to the cashier, not taking any notice of what was going on with them., so Derek took a chance. "This won't help you."

"I said, move." The man yelled, bringing his gun back to Derek's face.

Meredith squeezed Derek's hand, trying to tell him that they should just comply with the man's orders, but he continued to be stubborn.

"Let her go," Derek hesitated, "and you can have me."

"I don't think so," the man laughed, "now move."

Derek swallowed. He knew that moving would worsen the situation. He knew that at this moment, this was the best option he had. "What's your name?"

"What's it matter to you?" The man scoffed. He didn't have time for this. "Just move."

"Derek, let's just do what he says," Meredith whispered.

"Yeah, Derek," the man spat, "listen to what I say, and move."

Derek remained still, unmoving, challenging him.

The man looked at him, annoyed at Derek's stubbornness. "Don't make me hurt your pretty little girlfriend."

Derek's eyes darkened, that was one thing he would never let happen. He took firm hold of Meredith's hands, keeping her behind him and began to walk. The man followed him with his gun, waiting for Derek to make any sudden movement. As they walked throughout the store, Derek looked for the mother and child that he had seen earlier. They were gone.

When they reached the back of the store, the man told them to sit down. They sat down next to each other, and Derek placed a protective arm around Meredith.

"Turn off your cell phones," the man said as he approached them.

"I left mine in the car," Meredith whispered, afraid to speak.

Derek brought his phone out and pretended to turn it off. Instead, he just put it on silent, hoping that he wouldn't notice, and he didn't.

The man put the gun down, letting his arm fall to his side, and called to his partner. "Chuck, what should I do with them?"

"Are their phones off?"

"His is, but the girl's is in the car,"

"Search her."

The man looked at Meredith and smiled. "Looks like we're going to have a little fun."

Derek stood. "Like hell you are."

The man immediately raised the gun back to Derek's face. "I'd take a seat if I were you."

"You're not touching her."

The man stepped forward, bringing the gun closer to Derek. "Sit down, now."

"Derek, sit down," Meredith said as she tugged on Derek's pants, "it'll be okay."

Derek looked down at Meredith and he didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have the answers. Meredith stood, her eyes locking with Derek's. Derek watched Meredith step forward, raising her arms so that she could be patted down.

"Chuck," the man called, "get over here."

"Hold on."

Chuck walked behind the register and grabbed the cashier, bringing her over to where Derek and Meredith were sitting. He pushed her down on the floor, and pulled out his own gun, training it on Derek, who was still standing next to Meredith. "Don't move."

The man began to pat down Meredith, her body flinching at his touch. Derek watched, helplessly, fighting all of his instincts. The man's hands began to move up Meredith's body, and Meredith struggled to remain still. She closed her eyes, willing herself to think that it wasn't this man who was touching her it was Derek.

Derek clenched his fists. "Are thought you were just looking for her cell phone?"

Chuck cocked his gun at Derek. "Shut up."

"Don't touch her," Derek yelled.

Meredith turned her head to look at Derek, willing him to be quiet. He looked at her, understanding, but unable to just let someone touch her. Meredith began to open her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Chuck taking the gun and hitting Derek on the back of the head.

Meredith watched him crumple to the floor, and screamed. "You didn't have to do that."

Chuck looked at her and smiled, "He would have been trouble."

"Just," Meredith cried, "let me make sure he's alright."

"Not until my man Frank here is done patting you down," Chuck laughed.

Meredith shook her head, "Just let me check on him."

"You'll just have to wait," Frank smiled as he continued to let his hands glide up her body, "you're very pretty."

"I promise, I don't have my cell phone on me," Meredith swallowed, "I got out of the car because I wasn't feeling well, I didn't bring it with me."

"That would take away all my fun now, wouldn't it?" Frank asked as he stood up.

Meredith cringed at his words, and continued to watch Derek. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not from where she was standing, but she could see that his head was slightly bleeding. "Please. Just let me make sure he's breathing."

Frank smoothed his hands up the side of her body and smirked. "She's clean."

"Great," Chuck laughed, "stay here and watch them."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta piss," Chuck spat, "got a problem with that?"

Frank shook his head and grabbed his gun, firmly holding it in his hand. He pushed Meredith down to the ground, and she immediately crawled over to Derek.

Frank watched her and stepped in front of her, blocking her from Derek. "What do you think you're doing?

"I need to see if he's breathing," Meredith swallowed, "please… Frank… I need to see."

Frank looked around, checking to make sure Chuck wasn't around, and then nodded his head. Meredith grabbed Derek's neck and gently rolled him over onto this back. She could see his chest rising. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. Now all she had to do was wait for him to wake up because she couldn't do this alone. She needed him.

**Alright, so I know I've already said this but really… how AMAZING was last night's episode? Seriously, so awesome I just can't handle it.**

**So, I'm going out of town this weekend – you know wedding planning – so I don't know if I'll be able to update any of the stories I've been working on until Monday, but I will try.**

**In the mean time, if you haven't already, check out my other stories _Trapeze _and _Come Away With Me_.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – I did.**

**Please _REVIEW! _And Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the first chapter of this story, and a **special thanks** to those who always review my stories.

This story deals with the aftermath of what Ellis has said to Derek and Meredith with a little twist involved (evil laugh). So, it's post "Wishin' and Hopin'"

I'm still writing **_Trapeze_** (recently updated with Chapter 10) and **_Come Away With Me_**, so look for updates for those as well… and if you haven't read them check it out!

**Please review! It's nice encouragement!**

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

"_Trouble, don't you see_

_That in your bed I find no sleep._

_I confess you came because of me_

_Trouble get behind me now,_

_Trouble let me be."_

- Dave Matthews

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith sat on the cool tile floor with Derek's head in her lap, gently stroking his face. The wound had bled a little, but it looked superficial. She knew she just had to wait for him to wake up.

"Is he going to be okay?" The cashier asked Meredith, motioning towards Derek.

"You should know better," Frank said before Meredith could respond, looking at the cashier. "No talking."

"Come on, Frank," the cashier whispered, not wanting Chuck to hear them, "it's me."

"I know it's you," Frank laughed bitterly, "you're the reason why we're here to begin with. Now, stop talking."

The cashier stood, and motioned to where Meredith was sitting with Derek. "Let them go, Frank. They haven't done anything."

"Julie," Chuck yelled as he emerged from the bathroom, "shut the fuck up and sit down."

Julie remained standing. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Chuck approached where Frank and Julie were standing. "You know what I want and until you do it, no one is going anywhere. Now, sit the fuck down."

Julie glared at Chuck, her heart pounding. "I can't let you do this, Chuck."

Chuck put his gun in Julie's face. "You will because the reason why this has all happened is because of you."

"I didn't – "

" – Yes, Julie. Everything that's happening now is because of you. If these two people die, it's because of you," Chuck interrupted.

Julie stood here. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to be responsible for two innocent people's deaths, but this wasn't her fault. "You both made the decision long before I met you. Nothing that has happened to you two is my fault. You cannot blame me."

"Oh, yes I can," Chuck pushed his gun further into Julie's face, "now sit down."

"Come on, Julie, sit down," Frank said as he trained his gun on her as well.

Julie let her body slowly drop to the floor. She looked at Meredith, who was still stroking Derek's face. She felt sorry for them. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she knew that they might not walk out of here alive. After all, Chuck had killed anyone in ten years, and this was all just a game to him.

Derek suddenly moved beneath Meredith's hands. He brought his hand up to his face and groaned. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around, and realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream. Frank and Chuck were still standing there, guns in their hands, whispering to each other and glancing occasionally in their direction.

Meredith looked down at Derek, worry etched on her face. "Are you okay?"

Frank and Chuck looked at Meredith. Chuck looked down and saw that Derek was awake. "Sleeping beauty has awakened."

Frank smiled at Meredith. "You missed the end of my good time with your girlfriend."

Derek sat up quickly and glared at Frank. "Don't touch her again."

"He's so noble, Frank," Chuck laughed at Derek, "better be careful, old man."

Meredith placed a hand on Derek's arm, trying to get him to stop talking to them. Derek looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She reached for his hand and squeezed, silently telling him to just be quiet. Derek nodded and sat back up against the shelves, holding onto Meredith.

Chuck looked at Meredith and Derek, disgusted by the love that they shared. "Julie, get up."

"Just let them go, Chuck," Julie said as she stood up.

"Shut up and get over here," Chuck yelled.

Julie slowly walked towards Chuck, who immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Meredith, Derek, and Frank. Frank looked at Meredith and Derek. "Don't even think about doing anything."

Frank held his gun tightly and began to walk towards where Chuck and Julie were standing. "Don't move and don't talk."

Derek watched Frank walk away towards Chuck and Julie, who were talking animatedly. When he heard Frank's voice join the conversation, he turned and looked at Meredith. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Meredith shook her head, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

Derek looked away from Meredith and looked to see where Frank and Chuck were standing. Satisfied at where they were standing, Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Derek," Meredith whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Getting help." Derek said as began to text a message to Burke.

"Who?"

Derek shook his head and finished the text message and hit send, silently hoping that this would work. "We have to get out of here."

"I don't want to die, Derek."

Derek pushed his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at Meredith. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, hard. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"Don't be stupid," Meredith whispered as a tear dripped from her eye, "you can't always protect me. Not when you could get hurt."

Derek stroked Meredith's face and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith moved in and kissed Derek, the salt of her tears mixing with their kiss. Meredith broke away and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

Derek grabbed her hand and held onto it. "We just have to wait."

Meredith was about to respond, but was interrupted by Chuck yelling at Julie. Derek watched Chuck raise his hand and slap her. Meredith flinched beside him, and he tightened his hold on her hand. He wanted to get up, no one deserved to be treated like that, but he didn't want to leave Meredith and Frank was watching them.

"Call him!" Chuck yelled as he picked up the phone and shoved it at Julie.

Julie withdrew her hands, refusing to hold the phone. "No."

"Fine," Chuck said as he dropped the phone and walked over towards where Meredith and Derek were sitting. Chuck reached down and yanked Meredith out of Derek's arms. Derek stood, instantly, following them back to where Julie and Frank were still standing.

Chuck turned abruptly and pointed his gun at Derek. "Stop right there, lover boy."

Derek stopped and stared, watching helplessly. Meredith turned with him, her eyes full of fear. Her arm hurt from the grip Chuck had on her arm. They stopped walking and Chuck held her close to him. She looked up at him and whispered. "Please."

"Shut up," Chuck tightened his hold on her arm, "now, Julie, are you gonna make that call or do we have to do this another way?"

Julie looked at Meredith and shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Julie, make the damn call," Derek yelled as he watched Meredith.

Frank walked over to Derek and trained his gun on him. "Shut up."

"Derek," Meredith whispered, "don't."

Chuck pushed Meredith down on the ground, leaving her on her knees. Derek walked forward, only to be stopped by Frank stepping in front of him. Frank showed Derek his gun. "Stop right there."

Derek swiped his hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to protect her. "Meredith. It's okay."

"Actually, lover boy, it's not," Chuck laughed, "because of Julie here doesn't make that phone call, your precious Meredith is going to be dead."

Derek gritted his teeth. "Julie, make the damn call."

Meredith looked up at Derek from where she was kneeling. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you, Derek. I'm sorry for before –"

" – Shut up, bitch." Chuck yelled. He cocked his gun at her head, all the while staring at Julie. "You're call, Julie."

Julie looked at Derek, and then at Meredith. She had made up her mind.

**What's going to happen? I don't know! Well, yes I do. Sorry, that was mean. Haha.**

**I hope you liked this chapter… I had to establish the relationship so that later on it will all make sense. In the meantime you can check out _Trapeze _(recently updated with Chapter 10) and _Come Away With Me_.**

**So, please REVIEW! And thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Barrel of A Gun

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the first chapter of this story, and a **special thanks** to those who always review my stories.

I'm still writing **_Trapeze_** (recently updated with Chapter 11) and **_Come Away With Me_**, so look for updates for those as well… and if you haven't read them check it out!

**Please review! It's nice encouragement!**

**Disclaimer**: So, I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Barrel of a Gun**

"_4, 3, 2, 1 when at the barrel of the gun,_

_Keep my head way down._

_Stay out, I'll stay in._

_Half dead, half numb._

_She's enough to make me warm._

_It's all so safe and sound."_

- Guster

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck watched Julie. He cocked the gun and pointed it straight at Meredith's temple. "Last chance, Julie. I'm going to count to five, and then she's dead."

Julie stood still. She had already made up her mind, but she was struggling to speak the words. It was betrayal.

Chuck began to countdown. "One."

Derek closed his eyes. A tear escaped and slid down his check. He opened his eyes and looked at Meredith. "I'm sorry, Meredith."

Chuck looked at Derek, loving the fear he was producing in Derek. "Two."

Meredith squeezed her hands together and took a deep breath. "This isn't your fault."

"Three." Chuck continued.

"Julie, make the fucking call!" Derek yelled, struggling to remain still.

Julie stared at Derek. She saw the desperation in his eyes; she was torn. She knew what she had to do; she knew what was right, but she didn't want to do it. No matter what she did, someone was going to die; someone was going to lose the love of their life tonight.

Chuck pushed the gun against Meredith's head, letting the cool metal rest on her skin. "Four."

Julie struggled to breathe. For once in her life she had to do the right thing. "I'll do it."

Chuck left the gun trained on Meredith's temple. "Call him. Now."

"Let them go," Julie hesitated, "then, I'll call."

"You don't get to bargain with me, Jules," Chuck smirked, "Frank, give her the phone."

Frank pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it over to Julie. "Call."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say whatever you have to say to get him to come here," Chuck spat.

Julie nodded and opened her phone. She pushed in the familiar numbers, but hesitated before she pushed the send button. She looked down at Meredith, who was still shaking on her knees, and then back at Derek. Fear and love shinned in their eyes as they stared at each other, holding their breath, waiting for her to make the call.

Julie pressed the button, and waited. When he answered the phone, Julie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sound of his voice tugged at her heart and she felt her stomach drop. She looked at Chuck, who was still holding the gun against Meredith's temple, and told Pete the only excuse she could come up with. She told him her car wouldn't start and that she needed him to come pick her up. He told her that he would be there in a few minutes and hung up the phone.

Julie closed her phone. She kept her head down and handed her phone back to Frank. "He's coming."

Chuck kept his gun trained at Meredith. "Then, we'll just wait."

"You promised," Julie said as she signaled to Meredith, "you promised you wouldn't do anything to her if I called."

"Jules, you should know better," Chuck laughed, "she's my security now."

Derek stopped pacing and stared at Chuck. "She made the damn call."

Frank turned his gun on Derek. "Shut up."

Silence filled the store. Derek watched Meredith. He tried to read her eyes; he tried to will her to calm down, to take slow deep breaths. He had to hope that it would all be over soon.

The sound of a vibrating phone filled the room. Chuck looked at Frank. "Whose phone is that?"

"I don't know," Frank said as he felt his pockets. "I don't have a phone that's vibrating."

"Whose fucking phone is that?" Chuck screamed, looking around the store and then returning his gaze to Frank. "I thought you searched them!"

Frank ran his free hand through his hair. "I did. The girl didn't have a phone." Frank motioned towards Derek. "He turned his phone off."

Chuck tightened his grip on his gun. "You didn't take his phone?"

"I watched him turn it off," Frank muttered, " I watched him…"

"I told you to take any phone you found, you idiot!"

Frank knew that anything he said would not help the situation. So, he did the only thing he knew he could do. He walked over to where Derek was standing with his gun trained on Derek's heart. He reached into Derek's pants pocket and grabbed the phone. Frank pushed his gun into Derek's chest. "Who did you call?"

Derek grunted at the feel of the gun against his chest. He kept his eyes trained on Meredith's. "I didn't call anyone."

Chuck grabbed Meredith's hair. A small cry escaped from Meredith's lips, causing Chuck to tighten his hold. "Don't play games with me, sleeping beauty."

Derek's eyes clouded over with anger. "I'm telling you, I didn't call anyone."

"Don't fucking lie to me." Chuck gritted his teeth.

"I'm telling you," Derek screamed, "I didn't call anyone. When would I have been able to call anyone?"

Frank turned to look at Chuck. "He's right."

"Shut up, Frank, and look at his phone."

Frank used his free hand to open Derek's phone. He pressed the button that would allow him to read the text message. "It says: 'Help is on the way. Are you okay?'"

"Who did you contact?" Chuck asked.

Derek stared at Meredith. "A friend."

Chuck yanked Meredith up by her hair and pushed her around so that she was standing in front of him. "What friend?"

"No one."

Meredith closed her eyes, trying to ignore the growing sense of death that she was feeling. This was not good. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. She didn't like the feeling of the cold barrel of his gun pressing against her skin.

Chuck brought Meredith closer to his body. "What friend?"

Derek tried to step forward, but was met with Frank's gun. "A friend."

"What did you tell him?" Chuck asked.

"I told him that we were in trouble." Derek struggled to remain still. He was fighting all of his natural instincts to grab Meredith.

"Did you tell him where you were?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Yes."

Chuck smirked. "Well, that was very stupid, sleeping beauty."

Derek looked at Julie, who was still standing to the right of him and not moving. She was frozen in place, watching everything happen in front of her like she was watching at home on TV.

Chuck smiled. It was like watching evil spread across his face. "Somebody's got to pay for what you've done."

"She didn't do anything," Derek breathed, "Hurt me, not her."

"How very noble of you," Chuck laughed, "but, I think it's going to be her."

"No, please." Derek begged, pushing his chest against Frank's gun.

Chuck's laugh filled the air, loving the power and control he had over Derek. He thrived on causing people pain. "I love it when people beg. I love seeing their eyes, their face. I love the power."

"I'm sure you do." Derek whispered.

Chuck looked at Derek, surprised, and then the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

**So… sorry it had to end there, but it did.   
**

**On another note, I'm really happy that email alerts are working again. It was starting to get frustrating. And, we still have a week until a new episode. What is that about? **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**_REVIEW! _And thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Now Comes the Night

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: Okay, **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who ALWAYS review (you guys are my shining stars, hahaha).

Don't forget about **_Trapeze_** and **_Come Away With Me_**. Both are recently updated, so check them out!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Now Comes the Night**

_"And when the day has all but ended,_

_And our echo starts to fade._

_No you will not be alone then,_

_And you will not be afraid._

_No you will not be afraid."_

- Rob Thomas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith flinched at the sound of the gun being fired, and her body froze as she watched the bullet pierce Derek's bicep, missing Frank's arm by an inch. Blood began to soak Derek's shirt, as he silently remained standing. Meredith began to stand, but was met with resistance from Chuck's hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't say you could move, sweetheart," Chuck grumbled. He looked at Derek, who was still not moving and smiled. "Consider that your warning shot."

Meredith strained beneath Chuck's touch. "I need to help him. Please, I need to help him."

"Why should I let you help him?"

"I will do anything you want," Meredith begged, "Just let me help him."

Chuck tightened his hold on Meredith's shoulder. "Anything I want?"

Meredith watched Derek sway and fall to the floor. She needed to get to him. She needed to see what the bullet had hit. "I will do anything."

"I don't know, Frank. Should we let her help him?"

Frank lowered his gun and turned to look at Chuck. "We don't need another murder charge."

"Fine," Chuck nodded and released his hold on Meredith's shoulder.

Meredith stood and ran towards Derek. She fell to her knees beside him and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Derek, stay with me."

"Meredith," Derek groaned. "How bad is it?"

Meredith ripped Derek's shirt off and brushed her fingers across his chest before she turned her attention to his arm. Blood was still pouring out of the wound. Tears fell down her face, her frustration mounting. "I can't tell what's been hit. There's too much blood."

Derek tried to sit up. "It's okay. I think I'm okay."

"You're in shock," Meredith said as she pushed his body back down to the floor, "I need something to stop the bleeding."

"What do you need?" Julie asked as she approached Meredith.

"Gauze."

"I don't know if we have any."

"You don't know?" Meredith yelled. "How can you not know?"

"People don't generally look in the first aid section of the store."

"I don't care. Go, look in it. See what you have."

Julie nodded and made her way over to the first aid isle. Meredith brought her hand to Derek's face. "Stay awake, Derek,"

"Meredith," Derek breathed, "where are we?"

"We're in the store." Meredith stroked his face, wishing that she could turn back time. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Meredith stroked Derek's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Derek grunted.

Julie returned from the first aid section carrying a box of Johnson & Johnson first aid gauze. Julie extended the box to Meredith. "This is all I could find."

"This will do." Meredith grabbed the box and opened it. She ripped a gauze package and placed it on Derek's arm. His blood soaked the gauze immediately. She needed more. "Julie, open more gauze packages. I need more."

Julie opened the four remaining gauze packages and handed them to Meredith. Meredith grabbed the gauze and placed them onto Derek's wound. Blood was still filling the gauze. "I need more. Go get more."

Julie turned and left Meredith to get more gauze. Meredith continued to make use of the gauze that she had, but she knew she didn't have that much more time. "Talk to me, Derek."

"Meredith," Derek breathed, "How bad is it?"

"I just need to get the bleeding under control," Meredith leaned forward and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips, "If I can do that, then you should be okay until we get to a hospital."

"Here." Julie dropped the gauze boxes next to Meredith. She opened the gauze packages and handed them to Meredith. "Is he going to be okay?"

Meredith placed more gauze pads on Derek's arm. "He's lost a lot of blood. I can't tell if the bullet hit his brachial artery or not. I need to get him to the hospital."

"No one is going anywhere." Chuck approached where Meredith was kneeling next to Derek. "We are staying right here."

"He needs to go to a hospital."

"How do you know?" Chuck asked, keeping his gun down by his side.

"I'm a surgeon."

"Well then, you'll come in handy if anything goes wrong," Chuck smiled, "you already promised me you'd do anything."

Derek shifted beneath Meredith's hands. "Don't touch her."

Chuck laughed. "Sleeping beauty, still has some spunk in him."

Meredith grabbed another piece of gauze and pressed it against Derek's arm. "Just let him go. You have me, you don't need him."

"I don't think I'm ready to part with him yet."

"Please." Tears tracked down Meredith's cheeks. "Just let him go. I'll stay. You can do whatever you want to me, just let him go."

"No," Derek coughed, "No. I'll stay."

"Isn't that cute? Both of you acting so noble, trying to save each other's lives," Chuck smirked, "You've forgotten that no one is going anywhere. Just be glad I shot him in the arm."

"Chuck, Pete will be here any minute," Julie reasoned, "let him go."

Chuck raised his gun and pointed it at Julie. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Just let him go," Julie yelled, "Let both of them go. They haven't done a fucking thing to you. Let them go. It's me you want. It's Pete you want. Let them go."

"Would you look at that Frank? We've got another person joining the party to be noble," Chuck shook his head. "Too bad it isn't going to work."

Frank shifted uncomfortably and looked at Julie. "Maybe she's right."

"What are you talking about, Frank?" Chuck asked.

"We don't need them, Chuck."

"We might, and since sleeping beauty decided to get his friends involved, I'm just not ready to let them go."

Meredith lifted the gauze off of Derek's wound. The bleeding had slowed considerably, but he had lost a lot of blood. His face was pale and he was beginning to sweat. Meredith gently touched Derek's face and then looked up at Julie. "I need something to tie around his arm. Anything."

Julie nodded and walked around the store, trying to find something that would be able to fit around Derek's arm. The closest thing she found was a Seattle Seahawks t-shirt. She grabbed the shirt and walked back over to Meredith. "This is all I could find."

Meredith grabbed the shirt. She opened a few more gauze packages and placed the gauze on Derek's wound. She grabbed the shirt and wrapped it tightly around Derek's wound and then bent over to give him a kiss. Her lips lingered on his, loving the feeling. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Derek breathed as he tried to move his fingers. "I can still move my fingers. That's a good sign."

"Yeah," Meredith sighed, "I have to get you out of here, Derek."

Derek grabbed Meredith's arm with his good hand. "No. I'm not going to leave you."

"Derek, you have to get to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood."

"I won't leave you."

Headlights shined into the store. A car had pulled into the gas station. Chuck grabbed Julie and moved towards one of the store windows. "Is that Pete?"

Julie felt the gun press against her back. "Yes."

"Good," Chuck said as he moved Julie away from the window. "It's time to get this show on the road."

A car door slammed and the doorbell rang as a man with a clean-shaven head and glasses entered the store. Chuck moved towards the man with Julie in front of him, the gun still pressing against her back. "Well, if it isn't Peter the cheater."

Frank walked towards Chuck, his gun trained on Pete's chest. "We thought you'd never make it."

**So, this chapter took a little bit longer than usual for me to write. I don't know, maybe it is because of the George/Izzie ending of last week's episode. But, here it is. I hope you liked it... the next few chapters are going to be big... so be prepared! And you'll get some answers.  
**

**Check out _Come Away With Me _and _Trapeze_, and…**

_**REVIEW.**_

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rhyme and Reason

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN:** So here is the next chapter. **THANK YOU** to all of you who always review… and to those who reviewed the last chapter. They really make all of this worthwhile and provide more incentive to write.

In this chapter you're going to find out a lot about the past and something major will happen… so enjoy!

Don't forget about, **_Trapeze_** and **_You Might Die Trying_**!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Grey's Anatomy…_

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: Rhyme and Reason**

_"How long I'm tied up,_

_My mind in knots, _

_My stomach reels_

_In concern for what I might do, or,_

_What I've done."_

- Dave Matthews Band

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete stood still, staring at the gun that was trained on his chest. He raised his hands up in the air and took a look around the store. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the blood on the floor and he moved his gaze upward to see Derek and Meredith huddled together. He looked back at Frank, Julie and Chuck and grimaced. "What's going on?"

"Don't play games with me, Pete." Chuck yelled, pressing the gun further into Julie's back.

Pete took a deep breath. "There were other ways to do this, Chuck."

"Shut up. Just shut up," Chuck shook his head. "Frank and I are doing this the way we want to. It seems only fitting that others should have to pay during the process. For what you did."

Julie closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of the gun against her back. "Pete, what is he talking about?"

"You haven't told her?" Chuck laughed.

Pete's head dropped in shame. "No."

"Tell me what?" Julie asked. "What's going on?"

Frank moved closer to where Pete was standing, keeping the gun trained on his chest. "Tell her, Pete. Tell her what you did to us, your so-called friends."

"I can't." Pete whispered.

Chuck pushed Julie closer to Pete with his gun. "You can and you will. Or else, Julie here will end up like that guy on the floor."

Pete looked over at Derek and Meredith. The color in Derek's face was gone. He was white. Meredith was clinging to his side, trying anything to keep him awake. Pete turned his attention back to Julie and Chuck, a frown falling upon his face. He didn't want to be Meredith. He didn't want to be clinging onto Julie, hoping that she would make it through. "I cut a deal with the D.A."

"Tell the whole story, Pete." Frank growled.

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, letting the memories come flooding back. "Before I met you, I was in prison. Frank, Chuck, and I planned a bank robbery. We had guns and we were going to rob a bank downtown. Up until the last minute, I was supposed to go in with them, but then our ride fell through. So, I ended up driving the getaway car. I was supposed to wait around the corner and wait for them."

Pete breathed and lifted his eyes to meet Julie's. "They successfully robbed the bank. They got in the car and we drove away. Next thing we knew cops were chasing us. I knew downtown pretty well, but the cop was smarter. She hit the back of the car and sent us into a tailspin. When we stopped spinning, Chuck starting firing his gun at her."

Pete paused and looked at Chuck, fire burning in his eyes. "Chuck missed her, but not by much. But, I didn't drive away and we ended up getting caught by the cops. They took us into the station and interviewed us, each of us declined to speak. But then, the D.A. came into my interview room and tried to cut me a deal."

Frank stepped forward, pressing the gun into Pete's chest. "And what happened next?"

"The D.A. told me that if I talked, they'd lessen my charge," Pete swallowed, refusing to look Frank or Chuck in the eyes. "He told me that if I took the witness stand against Frank and Chuck that they'd only put me in prison for 2 years for driving the getaway car."

"And what did you do, Pete?" Chuck growled, his anger growing.

Pete shifted his feet. "I took the deal. I testified against them and they ended up in prison for fifteen years without parole."

Julie remained silent, unsure of what to say. When Pete had gone to prison, they were just friends. She knew Frank and Chuck as acquaintances, nothing more. She saw them occasionally when she would go visit Pete, but that was it. She never knew why Pete had gone to prison and she never knew for how long.

Chuck removed the gun from its position against Julie's back, and pushed Julie out of the way. He walked closer to Pete and smiled. "Doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?"

Pete stared at Julie. Her face was expressionless and unreadable. He didn't know what to do. So, he remained quiet.

"Chuck," Frank spoke up, "we should do what we came here to do and get out of here."

Chuck looked back at Meredith and Derek. Meredith was resting her head on Derek's chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as she talked to Derek, trying anything to keep him awake. Chuck walked over to where Meredith and Derek were laying and grabbed Meredith's arm. "Come with me."

Meredith struggled against Chuck grasp. "No. I need to monitor him. He needs to be kept awake."

"You promised, sweetheart." Chuck said as he pulled her away from Derek.

Meredith ripped her arm out of Chuck's grasp. "I promised you what?"

"You promised that you'd do anything if I let you help your lover over there," Chuck smirked. "Remember now?"

"I remember," Meredith hesitated, "but he's not better. He still needs my attention."

"You've given him all the help he can get, sweetheart," Chuck grabbed her arm again, this time making sure to show her his gun. "Now it's time for you to help me… like you promised you would."

Derek grimaced in pain on the floor and Meredith began to move towards him, but stopped when Chuck moved in front of her. "I need to help him, please."

"Stop, right there. This isn't a game. It's time for you to make good of your promise to me."

Meredith looked at Derek, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "What do you want?"

Chuck grabbed Meredith and pressed the gun against her back, much like he had just done to Julie. He walked her over towards where Frank, Pete and Julie were standing and stopped. "Frank, gimme your gun."

Frank walked over to Chuck and handed Chuck his gun, and then walked back over to Pete, grabbing his arm to make sure he didn't move. "What are you doing?"

"Making good on a promise," Chuck said as he grabbed Frank's gun. Chuck held two guns in his hands one trained on Meredith and the other extended towards her. "Take this."

Meredith kept her arms at her sides, refusing to touch the gun. "I will not touch that gun."

"Yes you will, sweetheart," Chuck whispered, "It's time for you to make good of that promise."

"No," Meredith yelled, causing Derek to stir.

Chuck grabbed one of Meredith's hands and forcefully placed the gun into Meredith's hand. "You are going to do this."

"I can't," Meredith's voice was full of fear. "I've never used a gun before."

"Well then, lets make this your first time," Chuck laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

The store filled with silence. Meredith held the gun in her hand. She looked at Derek, who was struggling on the floor. Her heart was pounding. Every second that they stayed in this store was another second that Derek lost. She needed to do something. She had to get him out of here. "Will you let him go?"

"Lover boy?" Chuck smirked.

Meredith cringed at the sound of Chuck's voice. "Yes."

Chuck remained silent for a moment, contemplating Meredith's question. "Depends on how good a shot you are."

"Please," Meredith begged, "Let him go and I'll do it."

Derek heard Meredith's words and screamed. He forced his body up into a sitting position, letting his adrenaline help him. "Meredith, don't." Derek's voice was scratchy and rough.

Meredith looked at Derek, tears pouring from her eyes. "It's the only way."

Chuck looked at Derek. "Shut up, lover boy. This doesn't concern you. This is about a promise your girlfriend made to me."

"Let him go and I'll do it," Meredith whispered, tightening her hold on the gun.

"It's a deal," Chuck smirked. "Now, lets go, sweetheart."

Meredith looked down at the gun and swallowed. She never thought she'd be a killer. She never even thought that she'd hold a gun in her hands. She raised the gun and pointed it at Pete. Tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Do it, sweetheart," Chuck pushed, "and we'll let him go."

"Meredith, don't." Derek yelled. "It's not worth it, Meredith. Don't do it."

Chuck turned to Derek and pointed his gun at him. "Don't make me fire this at you again."

"No," Meredith interrupted, "Don't. I'm ready."

Chuck smiled. "Good. Now, do it."

Meredith tightened her grip on the gun and looked at Pete, his eyes piercing hers. Sirens filled the air. The police were finally coming.

Chuck turned the gun back on Meredith. "Do it, now!"

Meredith ignored Chuck and continued to look at Pete. His eyes were filled with fear and she struggled to control her breathing. Her palms were sweating against the barrel of the gun and her hands were shaking. She took one last look at Pete and whispered. "I'm sorry."

**So, you found out what's going on between Chuck, Frank and Pete. And now, Meredith is in this awful situation. Stuck between what is right and what is wrong. Forced to make a decision between killing a man or watching Derek bleed out in front of her. What's she going to do?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I've got a new story _You Might Die Trying _out as well, so check it out. **

**Please _REVIEW! _Thanks for reading… **


	7. Chapter 7: The Stone

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: Okay… again, big **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who ALWAYS review (you guys are awesome).

Don't forget about **_Trapeze_** and **_You Might Die Trying _**(updated with Chapter 2). Check them out!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_… big bummer.

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: The Stone**

"_Yes, I have done wrong,_

_But what I did I thought needed be done._

_I swear."_

- Dave Matthews Band

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop stalling," Chuck yelled and turned his gun to Derek, "Do it, or I'm going to shoot him, and this time I'll kill him."

"Chuck, no," Julie breathed as she walked closer to where Chuck, Meredith and Frank were standing. "Please don't do this."

Chuck gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Julie."

Meredith tightened her hold on the gun and turned her head to briefly look at Chuck. Chuck's face was red with anger, while his eyes showed his annoyance. His gun pointed at Derek's chest and he stared at Meredith almost willing her to challenge him. She looked back at Pete, who now had his eyes closed, accepting his fate. Meredith placed her finger on the trigger and breathed. Not once in her life did she think she would fire a gun let alone hold one, but she had no choice. Meredith aimed the gun at Pete's thigh.

Chuck looked at Meredith's aim and frowned. "Frank, go help her with her aim."

Frank moved towards Meredith and placed his hands on Meredith's arms, pulling them upwards. Frank held Meredith's arms in place. The gun now trained on Pete's chest.

"No more tricks, sweetheart," Chuck smiled, "Now, do it."

Meredith's arms shook. Her plan was ruined. She was supposed to save lives not kill. It all felt so wrong, so surreal. She wasn't supposed to kill someone. This wasn't who she was.

"Shoot him, or I swear to God, I will kill him." Chuck yelled as the sound of the sirens grew louder.

Meredith remained still, her body paralyzed with fear.

Chuck looked out the window to see the red and blue flashing lights getting closer. He looked back at Meredith, his body pumping adrenaline. "Do you want him to die? Or, do you want him to live? It's simple, really. Your choice."

"How do I know you won't shoot him anyway?" Meredith asked; her voice laced with fear.

Chuck laughed. "You have to trust me."

Meredith shook her head. "How can I trust you?"

"How about this," Chuck reasoned, "If I shoot him, you can shoot me."

Meredith hesitated, every muscle in her body tense. "I don't know."

Chuck watched through the store window, as the police cars grew closer, he didn't have any time left. The game was almost over. "Either you shoot Pete, or lover boy dies. There is no deal. You either do this, or he's dead."

Meredith swallowed. A drop of sweat slid down her temple. She had stalled as long as she could in hope that the police would arrive before she had to fire the gun, but it was time. She didn't have a choice anymore. She had to save Derek. A lone tear fell from her eye. She looked at Pete, refusing to make eye contact, and then pulled the trigger.

Meredith's body swayed backwards from the force of the bullet exiting the gun. She watched in horror as the bullet entered Pete's chest, sending him falling to the floor. Blood spilled from his chest and began to leave a puddle on the floor.

Julie's scream filled the air as she ran towards Pete, and Meredith dropped her head in shame. She had killed the man that Julie loved. She dropped the gun from her hands and it fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes. Frank let go of his hold on Meredith's arms, allowing Meredith's body to crumble to the ground, her body shaking from her sobs.

Chuck bent over and picked the gun up off the ground and placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in Meredith's ear, "Told you I wouldn't shoot him."

Meredith shrugged Chuck's hand off of her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Meredith looked towards Julie, who was kneeling next to Pete, and began to crawl her way over towards them. She placed her hand on Pete's neck and felt for a pulse, but her fingers didn't feel a thing. Meredith withdrew her fingers and looked at Julie. "I'm so sorry."

Julie stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving Meredith alone with the man that she had killed. Warmth spread into her mouth and she knew what was coming. She turned her mouth away from Pete's body just in time for vomit to spill out of her mouth. Every last thing emptied from her body until there was nothing left. She turned her head away from the vomit and saw Derek. He was pale and lifeless on the floor. She pushed her body up from the floor and walked numbly over towards Derek.

She dropped to her knees before him and saw his blue eyes looking into hers. "I killed someone."

Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. He didn't know what to say to her. This was uncharted territory for him. So, he said the only thing he knew was true. "I love you."

"I killed someone, Derek." Meredith frowned.

"I know," Derek whispered, "and I still love you."

Meredith let her eyes graze over Derek's body. He was continuing to lose color by the minute. The bleeding had stopped, but he needed to get to the hospital. "Chuck, please. Let us go now. I did what you wanted. Let us go."

"I don't think so," Chuck laughed.

"Chuck," Meredith screamed, "just let us go!"

Chuck handed Frank back his gun and made his way towards Meredith. "Why should I let you go? You've proved to be a good shot. I might need you."

"Please, let us go," Meredith begged, "I did what you asked. I killed him. He's fucking dead. Let us go."

Derek looked at Meredith, concerned. He had never seen her like this. She looked so shaken and scared, so trapped in her own body. He placed a hand on Meredith's arm. "Meredith."

Chuck looked at Meredith, a smile falling upon his face. "You're too pretty to let go."

Meredith jumped up and walked towards Chuck, meeting him face to face. "Let. Us. Go."

Chuck grabbed Meredith's arms and shook her hard. "You aren't going anywhere. So, sit down."

Meredith ripped her arms away from Chuck's hands and slapped him, hard. "Go to hell."

Frank moved over towards Chuck and pointed his gun at Meredith. "You better sit down."

Meredith backed away from Chuck and Frank. Her body shaking in realization of what she had just done. Her body slumped against Derek's and she breathed heavily.

Derek placed his good hand on Meredith's back. "Breathe."

"I can't," Meredith gasped, "what did I do?"

"It's going to be okay," Derek said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Meredith shook her head. "I shot someone. I killed a man."

Derek continued to stroke Meredith's back. He knew that she was in shock. He knew that nothing he said would make her feel better, that this was something she would have to work through on her own. There were no words that could take away her pain.

The sound of screeching tires and sirens befell the store. The police jumped out of their cars, guns in hand, and approached the store. One police officer stayed behind and picked up the bullhorn. It was time to negotiate.

**So, Meredith killed someone. She actually shot him. For Derek. To save Derek's life. What are your thoughts? Surprised?**

**I can't say too much about it right now… there is so much to come… and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Surprised?**

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8: My, My, My

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, once again, **THANK YOU** to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who ALWAYS review… you guys are rock stars! (Ha)

Don't forget about **_Trapeze_** and **_You Might Die Trying. _**Check them out!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_… bummer.

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: My, My, My**

"_Hold on to anything,_

_Everything's over and done._

_Has the fear taken over you?_

_Tell me, _

_Is that what you want, _

_To make up your life?"_

- Rob Thomas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The appearance of the red and blue flashing lights caused Chuck and Frank to make a jump for the ground. They dove out of view and landed hard on their sides. Chuck groaned and looked around; making sure that nothing was in view. He smiled to himself, knowing that the police's options were limited due to the level of gasoline that surrounded all of them. He had played his cards right; now all he had to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bradley Michaels held the bullhorn in his hands and surveyed the scene before him. Four cars were parked in the lot, but only one stood out, the silver BMW sedan. He didn't need his detective skills to know that the doctor, who had managed to contact his friend, owned the silver BMW. Nothing else on the scene was out of the ordinary. It looked like a normal gas station, and he found himself questioning why anyone would take hostages in a gas station store. It just didn't make any sense. He shook his head and breathed deeply. Six long months had passed since his last hostage negotiation, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was just rusty; if he was just missing the obvious clues. As a police hostage negotiator he was trained. He knew what to do, what to say, what to look for. He knew it all, but that didn't mean that everything turned out the way he wanted it too; that didn't erase the pain of his last hostage negotiation. His last failed hostage negotiation. Bradley shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of doubt. He looked around at the other officers that stood in various places with their guns out, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy, because not only were there hostages, but there was also the issue of gasoline. It surrounded them, which made their options very limited.

His hands sweat against the plastic of the bullhorn, feeling the pressure of the situation. They had gone over the plan before leaving the station, but that didn't always mean that things went the way they had planned. In fact, he had never worked a hostage negotiation where everything had turned out just as they expected it to. Plan for the unexpected is what they were taught in hostage training classes. He knew that this was going to be one of those hostage situations where nothing made any sense, everything was a mystery and every word was a clue into what was actually going on inside of that store. Bradley nodded at the officers, who were all waiting for him to take control of the situation; to start assessing what was actually going on.

He lifted the bullhorn to his lips and pressed the "speak" button. "This is the police. We've got you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck laughed at the voice on the bullhorn and pushed himself into a sitting position. He held his gun tightly in his lap and stared at Pete's body on the floor. More blood had poured out from his body, which left an even bigger puddle underneath him. He looked around for Julie, but could only hear her sobs coming from the other side of the isle. So, he turned his attention back to where Meredith and Derek were still laying on the floor and frowned suddenly. He had expected that after Pete was dead he would feel better, but he didn't. He felt the same. He felt like a failure.

Frank sat next to Chuck, but remained quiet, knowing that this was not the time to talk. He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached inside to pull out the phone. He held out the phone for Chuck to see. "Someone's calling lover boy's phone."

Chuck grabbed the phone and opened it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The same voice from the bullhorn responded.

"I don't know," Chuck smiled, "who is this?"

"My name is Bradley."

"What do you want?" Chuck asked, enjoying the game he was playing.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Maybe, I don't want to talk to you." Chuck spat into the phone.

"I can help you."

Chuck hesitated for a moment, contemplating what Bradley had just said. "Help me with what?"

"I can help you get through this. I just need to know a few things."

"Like what?" Chuck frowned.

"How many hostages do you have?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that," Chuck smirked, "Goodbye."

Chuck closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He knew how to play the game. He knew how to get what he wanted. He had to drag it out. He had to make them tired and eventually they'd give in to him. Eventually, he'd get what he wants. He'd get his sweet escape.

Meredith released a haggard breath when she heard Chuck hang up the phone. She was tired and she needed to get Derek out of here. She didn't have time for Chuck to play games with the police. Derek didn't have the time. She began to move against Derek, but was instantly met with resistance from his good arm. Meredith squirmed under his hold so that she could meet his eyes. "What?"

"Don't," Derek pleaded. "Don't get involved."

Meredith blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just stay with me," Derek whispered, "I'm doing okay. I can make it. You don't have to put your life on the line so that I can get out of here."

Meredith cringed at Derek's choice of words. She turned her head and looked at where Pete's body rested. Her heart jumped to her throat and she swallowed hard. "You lost a lot of blood, Derek."

"I'll be okay." Derek said, reassuringly.

"You don't know that," Meredith growled, "you don't know what's going to happen."

"You two," Chuck interrupted, "Shut the fuck up."

Derek pressed his good hand against Meredith's shoulder, which pushed her back down against his body. He had to protect her. She had already been through enough.

Chuck made a disgusted face at the sight of Meredith and Derek. He hated public displays of affection. He hated people who actually loved each other. He had to separate them. He couldn't take their love anymore. Chuck opened the phone, found the most recent incoming call number, and pressed send.

"Bradley." The same voice answered.

"What do you want from me?" Chuck asked.

"What's your name?"

"Chuck."

"Okay, Chuck," Bradley breathed into the phone, "how many hostages do you have?"

Chuck hesitated as he looked around the store. His eyes fell upon Pete's body before he replied. "Three."

"Chuck, are any of them hurt?"

"One is."

"How badly, Chuck?"

"I shot him," Chuck breathed, "but only in the arm."

"Is he conscious?"

Chuck looked back at Meredith and Derek, who were still clinging to each other, and then quickly turned away. "Yes."

"How much blood did he lose, Chuck?"

"A lot. The lady was screaming about it. About how he lost a lot of blood and he needed to get to the hospital."

"What do you think, Chuck?"

"I think he should've kept his mouth shut," Chuck answered, "If he had, he wouldn't have gotten shot."

"That's in the past, Chuck," Bradley reasoned, "do you know what would help you, Chuck?"

"What?"

"Let him go, Chuck."

"I can't do that."

"Then, why did you call me, Chuck? To chat?"

"No."

"Why, Chuck?"

"I want him out of here."

"What do you want met to do about that, Chuck?"

"I don't know."

"Can you help him out of the store, Chuck?"

"If I do, will you get me some money?"

"How much, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Frank and then replied, "Five million dollars."

"I think I can do that, Chuck."

"You think, or you can?"

"I can do that, Chuck."

"Good," Chuck smiled, "then you can have him."

"How are you going to get him to me, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Meredith and Derek and smiled. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. "Someone will take him to the door. No guns and I don't want anyone near by. Got it?"

"Got it, Chuck."

"Give me five minutes." Chuck said before hanging up the phone.

He put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Frank. "We're going to let lover boy go."

"Why?"

"To get some money."

Frank nodded, knowing that there was no use in arguing with him.

Chuck grabbed his gun tightly and stood. Above the isles he could see the cop cars, the ambulance, and the officers. This was going to be harder than he thought. He crouched down and made his way over to where Meredith and Derek were laying.

He grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled hard. "You're coming with me."

Meredith's body flew out of Derek's grasp and into Chuck's. She struggled against him, her eyes burning with tears, and screamed. "Stop it."

Derek pushed himself up into a sitting position and quickly met the barrel of Frank's gun. Frank grabbed Derek's good arm and pulled him up into a standing position. "You're coming with me,"

Derek swayed on his feet, the loss of blood affecting his balance. "What's going on?"

"You're leaving," Frank smiled, "say goodbye to your pretty little girlfriend."

"No. I can't leave her." Derek whispered.

"Too bad," Frank laughed, "Chuck already made the deal."

"Meredith," Derek blinked as he tried to maintain his balance. "Meredith, I won't leave you."

"Go, Derek." Meredith said as she struggled against Chuck's hold. "You have to get to the hospital."

"I can't leave you, Meredith," Derek whispered.

Tears fell down Meredith's cheeks and she stopped struggling against Chuck's grasp. "You have to. For me, Derek. You have to go."

"I won't leave you," Derek breathed. "I can't."

Chuck pushed Meredith roughly to the floor. "Enough. I can't take anymore of this shit."

Frank moved behind Derek and pressed the gun into his back. "Lets go."

"I can't," Derek said as he remained still.

"Please, Derek," Meredith cried from her limp position on the floor, "Just go."

"You heard her, lover boy," Chuck laughed, "She doesn't want you here anymore. Now, get moving."

Derek began to walk and then stopped abruptly, causing the gun to jab his back. "Wait."

"What now?" Frank growled.

Derek turned and looked down at where Meredith's body lay on the floor. "I love you, Meredith."

Meredith lifted her head up from out of her arms to meet Derek's eyes. "I love you too."

"I'll see you soon," Derek said while he blinked back tears.

"Shut up," Chuck screamed. "Both of you just shut the fuck up."

Silence fell upon the room. Chuck dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He pressed the send button and when Bradley answered, said, "We're ready, but I don't want to see anyone near those doors. Got it?"

"No one is near the door, Chuck. I've pulled everyone back."

"Good," Chuck spat, "here he comes."

Chuck hung up the phone and nodded at Frank, who immediately pressed the gun more firmly into Derek's stomach. Derek took one last look at Meredith and then turned around. They made slow steps on the way to the door and Frank hid behind Derek's tall frame.

"Do you see anyone, Frank?" Chuck asked.

Frank poked his head out around Derek's frame and looked around. "No one."

"Good," Chuck sighed, "push him out the door."

Frank pushed the gun into Derek's back and they continued walking towards the door. When they arrived at the door, Frank reached around Derek's body and opened the door. He shoved his gun into Derek's back one last time and then pushed him out of the store. As soon as Derek reached outside, Frank dove out of the way and landed in an isle. He crawled his way back to where Chuck was and stopped.

Chuck looked at Meredith, whose slender frame was shaking from her sobs. Chuck smiled. Mission accomplished. He looked at Frank and nodded at Meredith and Julie. "And then there were two."

**Whew. So, Derek's gone. Meredith is all alone, and she is broken. She is alone in there now… how scared must she be?**

**There was a lot in this chapter to take in. The introduction of the negotiator, Bradley, and then just some of Chuck's thoughts. Both of which are important because poor Bradley doesn't believe in himself, and Chuck has some serious issues. Also, on the note of Bradley – after Bradley learned Chuck's name, you might have noticed that every time Bradley spoke to Chuck, he always used his name. This is a technique that negotiators use in hopes of developing a relationship with the wacko who has taken hostages. **

**Well, this chapter was longer than usual … and it took a little bit longer than I expected to get out – but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget that I always enjoy hearing what people have to say (the good, the bad, and the ugly) … so…**

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9: What Can I Say

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN: **So, first of all **thank you **to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and a **big thanks **to everyone who always reviews (you rock).

I know that it has been a super long time since I updated this story, but that wasn't because I didn't want to. Stupid school, work and wedding planning got in the way. But, here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Also, check out my other stories, _**Trapeze **_and _**You Might Die Trying**_, if you haven't already.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Grey's Anatomy… _bummer.

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9: What Can I Say**

"_Oh Lord, what can I say?_

_I'm so sad since you went away._

_Time, time ticking on me._

_Alone is the last place I wanted to be."_

- Brandi Carlile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek's body fell to the ground. He tried to extend his hands to stop his body from scrapping the hard concrete, but failed, his body too tired and broken from the loss of blood. The concrete grated against his skin as his body hit the ground, and he groaned in pain. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground as pain seared through his body from the impact of the fall. His thoughts of Meredith abandoned as his body attempted to cope with the trauma.

Minutes passed before Derek heard the sound of footsteps, and then instantly two pairs of hands grabbed his body. One pair held his neck while the other pair rolled Derek onto his back. Derek opened his eyes to see two male paramedics. Both spoke his name in an attempt to get Derek to communicate with them, but Derek remained in a daze, his body traumatized from everything that had happened. Derek lay still as the paramedics began to remove his shirt and the dressings that Meredith had placed around his wound. As the paramedics began to work on Derek, his body twitched in remembrance of where he was. His brain awakened from the sudden cool air of the night and the sharp pain that stabbed his arm as one of the paramedics started an IV.

Derek drew a quick breath as he looked around at his surroundings, his heart pounding in his chest. "Meredith."

"Sir?" One of the paramedics asked. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Meredith," Derek gasped, "I have to help Meredith."

"Sir, it's best if you lay still right now," the other paramedic said as he attempted to redress Derek's gunshot wound.

"No," Derek said as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, "I need to help Meredith."

Both paramedics placed their hands against Derek's body and pushed him back down. The paramedic that was redressing Derek's wound removed his hands from Derek's chest and said, "You need to stay put, sir."

"I have to help her," Derek yelled, "She needs me."

The paramedic placed his hands back on Derek's chest and looked at the other paramedic. "I think we're going to need to sedate him, Josh."

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "we should make sure that Bradley doesn't need any information from him first."

Josh looked at Derek's body and an involuntary shiver ran up his back. This was the end of his first month on the job and tonight had been his first active crime scene call. He had never seen a victim so agitated before, nor had he seen one so determined to save someone else. Josh stood up and scanned the crowd for Bradley, and he spotted Bradley standing near a police car on the telephone. "Mike, I found Bradley. I'm going to go talk to him about the situation."

Mike kept his hands on Derek's chest, trying to limit Derek's movement. "Hurry."

Josh ran towards Bradley, his body pumping with adrenaline. He made his way through the sea of police officers and stopped right in front of Bradley, who had hung up the phone seconds earlier. "Sir, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Bradley asked.

"Dr. Shepherd has lost a lot of blood," Josh explained, "He needs to get to the hospital, but he's not cooperating."

Bradley began to make his way over towards Derek. "What's he doing?"

"He keeps saying that he needs to help Meredith," Josh said as he followed Bradley, "and he keeps trying to stand up. We need to sedate him. We have to get him to the hospital."

"I need to talk to him first."

Josh nodded, "That's why I came to get you."

Bradley broke into a light jog when he saw Mike struggling to keep Derek on the ground because he knew he didn't have much time. When he reached Mike and Derek, he crouched down on his knees and placed a firm hand on Derek's chest. "Dr. Shepherd, I need you to calm down."

"I have to help her," Derek said as he continued to struggle against their hands. "She's all alone."

Josh approached the scene carrying a needle that was filled with a sedative. He bent down next to Mike and looked at Bradley. "We don't have much time."

"Whatever you need to say, do it fast," Mike snapped.

"Dr. Shepherd, how many people are in the store?" Bradley asked.

"She's in there," Derek yelled.

"Who is she?"

"Meredith," Derek snapped, "Meredith is in there all by herself."

"Is there anyone else in there?"

Derek continued to struggle against their hands. "I have to get to her."

"Answering my questions is the only way you can help her now," Bradley reasoned, "who is in there?"

Derek stopped struggling and he closed his eyes. He had failed Meredith. When she had needed him the most, he had failed her. Now, all he could do was answer questions in hope that somehow they would save her.

"Dr. Shepherd, who else is in there?" Bradley repeated.

"A woman," Derek whispered, "She was the cashier."

"Okay," Bradley nodded, "Did the gunmen have any other weapons besides guns?"

Derek shook his head, "No, just guns."

"Do you know what they wanted?"

Derek's body twitched at the memory of Meredith shooting Pete. She had killed someone. Warmth quickly spread into his mouth and he swallowed hard. "They wanted a man who had testified against them."

"So why did they go to a gas station store?" Mike interrupted.

"Because the other woman was the man's girlfriend."

"So, they came to this store to get the girlfriend to contact the man who had testified against them?" Bradley reasoned.

"Yes," Derek groaned as a shot of pain ran through his body.

"We don't have any more time," Mike said, "his body is in shock. We need to get him blood. We need to get him to the hospital."

When Derek heard Mike say the word hospital, he started to struggle again. He couldn't leave here, not without Meredith. "I won't leave her."

"Dr. Shepherd, you're going to die if we don't get you to a hospital," Mike said in an attempt to reason with Derek.

"I don't care," Derek yelled, "I won't leave her. She needs me. I need to be here."

Bradley looked at Josh and nodded his head. "Do it."

Josh stood up and walked over to the other side of Derek. He grabbed Derek's IV line and placed the needle inside the line.

Derek looked at Josh and his eyes widened. "No, please. I just need to go back in there. I'll be fine, but I need to help Meredith."

Josh shook his head at Derek and pressed the syringe, letting the sedative fill the IV line. As the sedative filled the line, Derek stopped struggling against their hands and his body went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith sat numbly against one of the isles as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She was alone; Derek was gone and she had just killed a man. She had actually pulled the trigger of a gun, which was something she never thought she would hold in her hands. Her body trembled at the memory of the gun being fired, of her pulling the trigger, of her killing a man who had done nothing to her. She was all alone.

Chuck stood up from his position next to Frank and moved closer to Meredith. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Meredith's body stiffened at the sound of Chuck's voice. She remained silent and hoped that her silence would bore Chuck.

Frank stood, joining Chuck as he stared at Meredith. "She misses her lover boy."

"You're right," Chuck laughed, "she's all alone with us now."

"No one to protect her," Frank smiled, "only us."

Meredith continued to stare in the opposite direction, attempting to block out Frank and Chuck's conversation. She looked at Julie, who was also crying, and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that she had caused Julie's pain. She had been the one to pull that trigger. She could have refused, but she didn't. Derek would have been killed if she hadn't killed Pete. Derek would have died. She had to kill Pete in order to save him. She had to.

Chuck elbowed Frank and motioned towards Meredith. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

"She's probably thinking about the last time she and lover boy had sex," Frank smirked.

Chuck laughed. "Or about how badly she wants him."

"Shut up." Meredith snapped. "Just shut the fuck up."

The smile from Chuck's face disappeared and he reached down to grab Meredith. He wrapped his hand around Meredith's arm and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. "Don't you dare talk to me that way."

Meredith straightened her back and stood tall. She had nothing left to lose. "I will do whatever I want."

Chuck tightened his grip on Meredith's arm. "Really? You're going to do whatever you want. You're going to just walk out of here?"

"Yes," Meredith spat, "I'm tired of your fucking games."

"So you really want to die?" Chuck asked.

Meredith ripped her arm out of Chuck's grasp. "I don't care. Shoot me in the back if you want. Just know that you are chicken shit and that you will never be anything more than that."

Chuck raised his hand and slapped Meredith across the face, "Bitch."

"Does it make you feel powerful to hit women?" Meredith questioned. "Does it make you feel like you're more of a man?"

Chuck grabbed Meredith's arms and pushed her to the ground. "Sit down and shut the fuck up."

Meredith pushed herself back up onto her feet. "No."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chuck yelled. "I told you to do something, now do it."

"And I said no," Meredith smiled sweetly. "I'm done playing. I want out."

"Well you aren't getting out until we say so." Frank said as he stepped in between Chuck and Meredith.

"That's not good enough," Meredith pushed, "I want out now."

"Too bad," Frank spat.

Meredith looked at Frank and Chuck. Their eyes were begging her to challenge them. So, she pushed her way past them and made her way down the isle and waited for the sound of the gun being cocked. And then, she heard it. She turned around and was faced with Chuck and his gun. "Are you going to kill me?"

Chuck smiled, "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether or not you sit down."

Meredith looked at Chuck and remained standing. "I'm not going to sit down."

"Then I'm going to have to shoot you."

"You're not going to shoot me," Meredith smirked, "You didn't even have the balls to shoot Pete."

Chuck's face flashed with anger and he tightened his hold on his gun. "I will shoot you."

Meredith rolled her eyes. She knew what she was doing was stupid. She knew that she was going to get herself killed, but she didn't care because she knew that this situation wasn't going to end peacefully. Something was bound to happen, and now that Derek was gone, it didn't matter to her anymore. Dead or alive, she didn't care because Derek was safe. "I am walking out that door and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"If you want to die, I'd do that," Chuck breathed, "but if you want to live, I'd come sit back down here."

"I don't care if I die." Meredith screamed, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Then go ahead, walk out that door."

Meredith turned and started to walk towards the door. Chuck followed closely behind her, his gun still pointed at her back. Meredith looked out the windows of the store and watched all of the police officers hustle around the gas station, each trying to get a better view.

"You're leaving me with no choice," Chuck sighed as he followed Meredith.

"Yes, I am," Meredith reasoned, "you can let me go or you can shoot me. Your call."

Meredith continued to make her way to the door. Each time taking slow, deliberate steps. She watched the police officers outside and waited to see if any of them saw her, but no one did. She had to stall. So, she turned abruptly and faced Chuck. "Just let me go."

Chuck shook his head, "I can't let you go."

"Please," Meredith begged, "I shot Pete. There's nothing left for you guys to do. You did what you came here to do. Just let me go."

"We have to get out of here alive," Chuck laughed, "If your boyfriend hadn't sent that text message, we probably would have just walked out of here, but because he did, we have to deal with cops, which makes this situation a lot more complicated."

"You got what you wanted, though," Meredith reasoned, "Pete is dead. You got what you wanted. There's nothing left for you to do."

"We have to get out of here safely."

"I won't tell them who you guys are or anything about you," Meredith breathed, "just let me go. Let me walk out of here."

"It's not going to happen," Chuck said as he adjusted his hold on his gun.

"Fine, but I am leaving," Meredith growled as she turned back around to look outside.

"No, you aren't." Chuck whispered.

Meredith shook her head and took another small step towards the door, when a gunshot filled the air.

**I know, I know, that was really evil to end it there. Really evil… and I should probably go run and hide. But before you guys pelt me with stones, I'd just like to say in my defense that I will be able to update more now, since school is over. **

**Also, I really am sorry that it took me so long to get this out, my life got out of control the past few weeks, but now it has all calmed down (with the exception of wedding planning), and I will be updating more frequently.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and thanks for reading.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Carry Me

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, **a big thanks** to all of you who reviewed chapter 9 – you know who you are.

And, a **super big thanks**, to all of you who constantly review my stories – you also know who you are. You guys truly make this worthwhile, and you make me want to keep writing. So, **thank you.**

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10: Carry Me**

"_Maybe I've come so far,_

_Maybe I'm on my knees._

_Maybe I'm dead or alive,_

_Maybe I'm none of these."_

- Patty Griffin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith's instincts took over at the sound of the gunshot. She dove to the ground, attempting to shield her body from the gunshot. Glass shattered in front of her and it sprinkled onto her back and arms. She flinched as the pieces flew into her back and arms, piercing her skin, and then she heard more gunshots. She willed her body to stay still, not wanting Chuck or Frank to know that she was alive, but as glass continued to break, her back and arms continued to be bombed with shards of glass. The pain of the shards digging into her skin flowed through her body and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Gunshots continued to fly through the store, from every direction, while Julie's screams filled the air. Meredith closed her eyes and kept her face against the dirty cool tile of the store. She just wanted it all to be over.

"Chuck?" Frank screamed from an isle on the other side of the store.

When there was no response, Frank gently eased his body up slightly to see the front of the store. The windows and both sides were no longer there and no one was insight. He crawled through the isle towards the front of the store, but stopped when he saw Chuck's bloodied face, his eyes and mouth open, but no air coming out. Blood had splattered the snacks of the isle and the floor, making Frank cringe.

Finally, the gunfire stopped and Frank knew it was only a matter of time before the police came in to take him away. As he looked at Chuck's body, he knew that he had to finish what Chuck had started. He had to make Chuck proud of him. Frank pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and started to crawl, making sure that his body was shielded by isle row barriers. He made his way past Chuck and then he saw her. He reached his free hand out and grabbed one of Meredith's legs and started to pull. Meredith began to scream as she felt her body being pulled towards someone. She looked up and saw the police watching in horror as her body was pulled across the store by a hand. Meredith struggled against him, but stopped when he used his fingers to pinch her Achilles tendon. Tears tracked down her cheeks as her stomach rubbed against shards of glass that were scattered on the floor and became embedded inside of her.

Outside, the police moved closer to the store as the watched her body move through the store. One by one, the police filed into the store, making sure to stay low so that Frank would not see them. As they surrounded the store, one officer grabbed Julie and brought her out of the store, leaving the rest of the officers alone with Frank and Meredith.

"Stop, right there!" A police officer yelled at Frank as he pointed his gun down at Frank's squatting figure.

Frank looked up to see several gun barrels pointed at his face. He briefly considered surrendering, but then he remembered that he too had a gun. He cocked his gun at Meredith's body and smirked. "How do you know I won't pull the trigger before that bullet reaches me?"

The officer watched Frank carefully and assessed the situation. "You don't want to do this."

"You killed Chuck!" Frank screamed, his temper flaring.

Meredith listened as the officer and Frank went back and forth. Pain flooded every inch of her body, and she attempted to breathe, but failed. She drew rapid breaths, but none of them filled her body. She needed air.

The officer looked down at Meredith at the sound of her gasping for air, but remained focused on Frank. "We can all walk out of here alive if you just put the gun down."

Frank hesitated for a moment. "You're going to shoot me regardless of what I do."

"If you put your gun down," the officer bargained, "then we'll put our guns down."

Frank looked around the room and for the first time noticed how many police officers were inside of the store. He knew that this was a no win situation. There was no way out of this, and even if he did make it out, he would just spend the rest of his life rotting in a prison cell. "I can't."

Meredith coughed against the floor and she watched in horror as her blood painted the tile. With each breath she tried to take, she could feel the glass moving in her body, damaging everything it came in contact with.

The officer continued to watch Meredith and noticed the blood that she had spit out from her mouth. He knew she didn't have any more time. This had to end now. "She's going to die. Is that you want? To kill another person?"

Frank glanced down at Meredith and saw the glass that was stuck in her back and arms. He breathed deeply. He never wanted anyone but Pete to get hurt. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"Do you want her to die?" The officer pushed.

Frank ignored the officer and started to look around the store again, this time noticing Chuck and Pete's bodies on the floor. He noticed the blood that was scattered about the store, filling it like water fills a glass. His eyes settled on Chuck's body, and he knew what he had to do.

"What's it going to be?" The officer asked.

Frank glanced at Meredith and held his gun tightly in his hand. Sweat dripped down his temple; he knew he had to be fast. He had to beat them to the punch. He drew another breath and then abruptly pulled the gun away from Meredith's body, and aimed it at his temple. Within seconds he pulled the trigger. His body fell instantly on top of Meredith's, causing any of Meredith's ability to breath to disappear.

The police officers moved quickly towards Meredith, each holstering their gun as they approached her. Multiple officers pulled Frank's body off of Meredith's back as a few others ran outside of the store summon a paramedic team. Meredith felt instant relief when Frank's body was lifted from hers, but she still struggled to breathe.

"Miss?" A police officer asked.

Meredith coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth. She didn't have the air to say anything. She only hoped that they wouldn't turn her over onto her back. A few officers placed their hands on her body, attempting to assess the situation, but stopped when they saw the paramedic team approaching.

The paramedics came closer to the area and looked at Meredith, air escaping their mouths as the looked at Meredith in horror. Glass stuck out of her skin like flowers sticking out of the ground, and they knew it was a miracle that she was still conscious. Now, they just had to figure out how to get her onto a stretcher and to the hospital without doing too much damage.

"Does anyone know her name?" The paramedic, Lisa, asked the officers that had surrounded Meredith's body.

"Meredith," an officer said, "I heard the guy that came out earlier screaming that name."

"Meredith?" Lisa asked gently.

Meredith groaned in response. She didn't have enough energy or enough air to get anything else out.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Lisa whispered to Bill, the other paramedic, before speaking to Meredith again. "Meredith, we need to move you. We have to get you to the hospital right away."

Meredith let out another groan, but it was smaller than the last one. She thought of Derek and wondered if he was okay, if he had made it to the hospital safely. Memories of the past couple hours came flooding back into her thoughts. She tried not to think about what had happened to her, about what she had done, but she couldn't. There was no stopping these memories. They were a part of her now, and she suddenly found herself gasping for air.

"She needs oxygen," Bill told Lisa.

Lisa moved quickly and grabbed an oxygen mask that was attached to a small oxygen tank. She shifted Meredith's head to the side gently, and placed the oxygen mask on her mouth and held it there. Lisa looked at the side of Meredith's mouth and noticed the trail of blood. She glanced up and Bill and said, "She's coughing up blood."

Bill nodded. "Lets move her."

The officers brought over the stretcher that had been resting a few feet away while Lisa and Bill decided on a plan. Lisa looked at one of the officers and told him to hold the mask in front of Meredith's face. As the officer held the mask, Bill walked to the head of Meredith's body while Lisa moved to Meredith's feet. Bill grabbed onto Meredith's shoulders while Lisa grabbed onto Meredith's feet. They looked at each other and counted aloud before picking Meredith's body up off the floor. The officer moved with them, keeping the oxygen mask over Meredith's face as they moved slowly over to the stretcher and placed Meredith's body on her left side on the stretcher. They continued to hold on to her body, attempting to keep her on her side. Once they had steadied her body, they let go.

"Lets go," Bill screamed.

Bill and Lisa grabbed the stretcher and began to walk quickly towards the ambulance, the officer walking with them as he continued to hold the oxygen mask against her face. They moved carefully through the store, careful not to hit anything that could cause Meredith's body to shift. When they reached outside, they moved slightly faster until the officer yelled stop.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"Her eyes are closed." The officer yelled.

Bill moved around the stretcher to the left side. "Were they open before?"

The officer nodded. "Yeah."

Bill placed his fingers against Meredith's neck and searched for a pulse. "We've got no pulse."

Lisa apologized silently to Meredith for what she was about to do, and then flipped Meredith's body onto her back. "Go! Go!"

The officer watched as Bill and Lisa moved away from him, leaving him holding the oxygen mask and tank that had been keeping Meredith alive. He watched them lift the stretcher into the ambulance and then close the ambulance doors. Another paramedic ran to the driver seat car door and yanked it open, before he jumped in and drove away, leaving the officer to wonder if Meredith would make it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek opened his eyes to familiar surroundings and familiar faces. For a second, he thought it had all been a nightmare, a terrible dream that had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. But then, reality hit him when he heard the sound of his heart beat on the monitor, and when he felt the pain of the gunshot wound he had suffered. He blinked again, and moved his head slightly to see the Chief and Burke standing over him.

"How are you feeling?" Burke immediately asked.

"Where's Meredith?" Derek replied. "Did she get out?"

The Chief put his hand on Derek's uninjured shoulder. "We don't know."

"I have to get back there," Derek breathed. "She needs me."

"You're not going anywhere," Bailey said as she moved closer to Derek's hospital bed. "You have to have surgery."

Derek looked around the room to see Burke, the Chief, Bailey, Addison, and Mark all standing inside of it. "What happened?"

"They had to sedate you," Addison offered. "You were agitated and they needed to get you here."

Derek shook his head against his pillow. "I need to be with Meredith."

"You can't," the Chief said firmly, "you need surgery. We only waited because we knew you'd kill us if you didn't."

"You've also lost a lot of blood," Burke added.

Derek glanced upwards and noticed the bag of blood. "Why do I need surgery?"

"The bullet is lodged in your bicep," the Chief explained. "We have to go in and get it out."

Derek nodded, but was growing more agitated. "We have to wait."

"Derek," Addison hesitated, "we can't wait. We have to do this soon."

"I need to know how Meredith is," Derek breathed. "I should be in there with her still - "

"She'd want you to get better, Derek," Mark interrupted.

Derek closed his eyes, but refused to respond. This was all his fault. If he had just gotten gas before he came into work, this would have never happened. They would have never been at that gas station to begin with; they would have never stopped. This was all his fault. She could die because of him.

"Shepherd," Burke pushed, "we have to get you in. You need this surgery, now."

Derek opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Cristina burst into the room.

"They're bringing her in," Cristina breathed.

Derek closed his eyes in relief, but then quickly opened him. Something in Cristina's voice did not sound good. "Is she alive?"

Cristina looked at Burke, her eyes filling with tears. "She didn't have a heart beat."

"Didn't?" Derek asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Cristina's tears spilled over her eyelids onto her cheeks, leaving wet tracks. "They were able to revive her."

Derek frowned. "But?"

Cristina moved closer to Burke, but refused to look Derek in the eyes. "She has glass shards all over her."

Derek remained silent. He didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't expected her to come into the hospital with glass in her body. He didn't know what he was expecting.

"Derek," the Chief interrupted, "we have to get you into surgery."

Before Derek could respond, the Chief's pager went off, and they all knew that it was for Meredith. She was at Seattle Grace.

**Okay, so… I hope this update was fast enough for everyone. I did it as fast as I could. So, the chapter ends with Meredith arriving at Seattle Grace…so, they are both out of the store now – but are they really out of the store? **

**My brain is mushy right now because I'm tired, but I hope you liked this chapter, and what happened in it. There is still so much more to come in this story… so much more.**

**Anyway, as always thanks for reading… and if you like this story, you should check out my other store, **_**You Might Die Trying**_ **(updated with chapter 4).**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything in between… **

_**REVIEW! **_


	11. Chapter 11: Nos Da Cariad

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, **a big thanks** to all of you who reviewed chapter 10 – you know who you are.

And, a **super big thanks**, to all of you who constantly review my stories – you guys also know who you are. It means a lot that you do review, and it really helps in the writing process.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_… if I did, I would know what is happening on the season finale… and rest assured I would never have Derek be the jerk that he is being right now.

_**REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11: Nos Da Cariad**

"_Hold on to St. Christopher,_

_The sky is murderous red._

_Go to sleep my one true love,_

_Our glory lies ahead._

_Then we'll be running."_

- David Gray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek's body lurched at the sound of the Chief's pager beeping. The Chief exited his room, and was followed closely by Bailey and Cristina. Derek watched helplessly, knowing that he should be the one going to Meredith. He drew a shallow breath and attempted to push himself up from his bed, but he was quickly met with opposition.

"Stay still," Burke said as he tried to push Derek's body back down.

Derek fought beneath Burke's hands and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. "I have to go to her."

Burke pushed harder against Derek's body and looked around at the others, his eyes begging them for help. "Derek, you have to get into surgery."

"She needs me," Derek said as he continued to strain against Burke's hands.

Addison stepped forward and placed her hand on Derek's shoulder. She gently applied pressure and attempted to reason with him. "You can't be there for her if you aren't healthy, Derek. You just can't. So, you have to get healthy before you can help her, because she will need you when she wakes up."

Derek stopped wrestling against their hands while he considered what Addison had said, his mind reeling with thoughts. He knew Meredith would need him when she woke up. After all, she did kill someone, and it wasn't just a medical mistake, this was an actual murder. She actually shot someone. Not to mention the fact that she was stuck in there alone without him. As Derek continued to remember all the things that had actually happened inside of the store, his body relaxed further and he let his body fall back down onto the hospital bed.

"They've got her, Derek," Addison continued, knowing that she had finally struck a nerve. "They will take care of her. So, right now, you need to let us take care of you."

Derek closed his eyes as the memories continued to flood his brain, and he wished he couldn't remember. He wished that this wasn't reality; that this was all just a dream. He didn't want to remember Meredith firing that gun, and he didn't want to remember being separated from her.

"Derek," Addison pushed, "we really need to get you to surgery."

Derek opened his eyes and was instantly met with Addison's face. He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "I can't see her at all?"

"She's probably still unconscious, Derek," Mark said before Addison could say anything.

"She'd want you to get the surgery," Burke added. "She'd want you to get better."

"You don't think I know that?" Derek snapped. "I left her in there, alone. She was all alone. I need to see her face. I need to see that she's breathing. I need to see her for myself."

Addison stepped forward. "Derek, you can't. We've lost enough time. We need to take you now."

"Addison, I need to see her," Derek begged. His eyes pooled with tears, but he refused to let them fall.

Addison glanced quickly at Burke and Mark, and they both nodded their heads. She pulled open a drawer and quickly grabbed what she was looking for. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she found herself hoping that Derek would be able to forgive her for this. She looked down at Derek and saw that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He begged to see Meredith again, but Addison shook her head and grabbed his IV line. She pressed the syringe into the IV line, but by the time Derek realized what had happened it was too late. He was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gurney pushed through the Seattle Grace hospital doors. The Chief and Bailey quickly grabbed hold of the gurney and began to move Meredith to a room. While they moved quickly to a room, Bill and Lisa walked closely behind relaying all information to them. Once they reached the room, Bill and Lisa stopped outside. This is where their journey with Meredith ended; they had done all they could. The door closed in front of them, and left them standing in the hallway. The sound of many footsteps jarred them out of their thoughts. They looked at each other, knowing that it was time to leave, and began to make their way down the hallway.

Izzie, Cristina, George, and Alex passed Bill and Lisa as they ran towards Meredith's room. As they neared the door, they slowed down, hesitating for a moment outside of her room. Inside they could see Meredith's fragile body laying limply on the gurney. Her blood stained her clothes and her eyes were still closed. The Chief and Bailey were working fast beside her, but Bailey stopped when she saw the eyes of her four interns watching intently outside. Bailey said something to the Chief and then walked towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bailey asked as she opened the door.

"How is she?" Cristina blinked, ignoring Bailey's question.

Bailey stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She looked at each of her intern's faces, and she pursed her lips. "You can't be here. This isn't an exhibit. You have patients to see and jobs to do. So, go do your jobs."

"We can't leave her." George said as he stepped forward. He briefly glanced inside of Meredith's room, but could only see the Chief hovering over Meredith. The thought of losing Meredith tugged on his heart. He had just lost his father; he couldn't loose one of his best friends as well.

Bailey placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to scare them away. "You cannot stand out here in the hallway and wait. You have patients, and unless you want to spend the next month in the pit without surgery privileges, I would leave now."

Cristina, George, Izzie, and Alex remained still. No one moved. No one blinked. A duel of silence engaged between the interns and Bailey, neither budging, until Izzie opened her mouth. "Dr. Bailey, you can't ask us to leave. We won't be doing our jobs right, we'll be too worried. Isn't it just better if we stay here?"

"All of you," Bailey sighed and gave in. She knew they were right. They would be distracted. They didn't need to be killing anyone in the process. "Stay out here. Don't get in the way. If you get paged, answer it. I will let you know as soon as I know what's going on."

They all let out a breath they weren't aware they had been holding, and watched as Bailey turned and entered Meredith's room. The sound of Meredith's heartbeat briefly filled the hallway before the door closed again and left them with the everyday sounds of the hospital.

"She's going to be okay," Izzie said aloud.

"There's a lot of blood," George whispered. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Izzie shook her head. "She'll be okay."

"Stop it," Cristina breathed. "Just stop. You don't know that she's going to be okay. You just don't."

"Her heart is beating," Izzie argued. "She's going to be fine."

George tore his glance away from Meredith's body and looked at Izzie. "You don't know that."

"She will be fine," Izzie said forcefully.

"Izzie, stop," Alex interrupted. "We're just going to have to wait and see. Okay?"

Izzie gave Alex a dirty look and turned away. She pressed her body up against the wall and let her back slide down it. When she reached the floor she kicked her legs out in front of her and rested her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to limit the thousands of thoughts that were swarming around in her head like bees around a beehive.

George and Alex joined Izzie on the floor, knowing that if they watched the Chief and Bailey work on Meredith any longer, they would be sick. Cristina continued to pace up and down the hallway. She wasn't prepared for the possibility of loosing her person, of loosing the one person that seemed to understand her best. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Does anyone have any idea what happened?" George asked, interrupting the silence.

Izzie and Alex shook their heads, but Cristina didn't say a word. George stood up from his seat on the floor and walked over to Cristina. He placed a hand on Cristina's arm, stopping her from moving. "Do you know what happened?"

Cristina ripped her arm out of George's grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Cristina," George decided to try again, "do you know what happened?"

Cristina hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to talk about what was going on. She needed a distraction; she needed something other than reality. But, she knew that Izzie and George wouldn't stop asking until they got the answer they were looking for. So, she decided to say as little as possible. "It's all over the news."

Izzie stood and joined George. "What is? What happened?"

"Go watch the news," Cristina demanded before she began to pace again.

Izzie and George looked at each other and turned, but as they began to make their way down the hall, the door to Meredith's room opened.

"What's happening?" Cristina asked Bailey instantly.

"She needs surgery," Bailey explained, "She has glass shards all over her body. We're going to need to repair some of the shards that have caused internal bleeding."

Cristina immediately began to ask Bailey several questions causing Bailey to put her hand up, signaling for her to stop. "Yang, I don't know what happened in there, or what the glass shards are from. You four need to make yourselves busy. Stock closets or trays. Help out in the pit. Anything. But, get out of my sight. I will page you when we are out of surgery."

Bailey walked away and left them alone in the hallway. Izzie walked back towards where Cristina was standing. "Her body is covered in glass shards?"

"What do you think happened in there?" George muttered audibly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Cristina ignored both of them and watched as the Chief and two nurses made their way towards the door with Meredith. The door opened and the Chief and two nurses pushed the gurney holding Meredith out of the room. Cristina looked down at Meredith's broken body, hoping that her eyes were open, but they weren't. The Chief moved quickly through the hallway, refusing to stop to talk to any of them, and within a matter of seconds they were gone. Cristina closed her eyes and walked away from the rest of the interns. The remaining three stood in the hall quietly, all in disbelief that Meredith's life was hanging in the balance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith moaned as her body awakened. Every muscle, every organ, and every bone throbbed with pain. Surges of pain spread throughout her stomach and back causing Meredith to groan in pain. Her body flinched at the memories of earlier in the evening. The sound of the gun shots flying past her body. The feeling of her hands after she fired the gun. The image of Pete's body lying on the floor, blood pooling out from under him. Everything came flooding back, and what she hoped had been a dream was really reality. She had killed a man. She had seen Derek fall to the floor when the bullet pierced his skin. Derek.

Meredith's eyes opened instantly at the thought of Derek. She hadn't seen him since they had pushed him out of the store. She had no idea where he was or if he was alive. She blinked rapidly, attempting to clear the fuzz from her eyes, and when she could see clearly, an unfamiliar face greeted her. She tried to move, but quickly realized that something was restricting her movement. She glanced down and saw the metal around her wrist and around the bed rail.

Meredith pulled her hand slightly, ignoring the pain. The chain of the handcuffs rattled as she moved her wrist, trying to break free. She looked up at the man in the room, this time taking greater notice of the badge he was wearing on his belt. Meredith took a deep breath and tried to hold in her tears. She thought the nightmare was over. She took another glance at the man standing in front of her and asked, "What is going on?"

"I need to ask you a few questions, Dr. Grey," the man said, his voice gruff.

Meredith swallowed, hard. "Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Hughes," the man said as he stepped forward.

Meredith glanced around the room again. No one else was in the room. She needed to press the button. She needed someone to tell her what exactly was going on. "I didn't do anything, Detective."

Detective Hughes shook his head. "That's not what Julie Walters says."

Meredith's mouth dried and her breath escaped her. The nightmare wasn't over.

**Wow. So, I'm really sorry that this took longer than usual to get out. I know I said that I would be updating more frequently, but things happen. Weddings happen, bridal showers happen, thank you notes happen, etc. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We've got some intern interaction going on, and we've got Meredith waking up in handcuffs. Does this mean trouble for her? Is she going to end up in jail? What do you think?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else….**

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Nobody's Crying

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: Once again, **a big thanks** to all of you who reviewed chapter 11 – you know who you are.

And, a **super big thanks**, to all of you who constantly review my stories – you guys also know who you are. It means a lot that you do review, and it really helps in the writing process.

Also, check out my other stories if you haven't already _**You Might Die Trying, All My Defenses, and Trapeze**_.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nobody's Crying**

"_Well, a long night turns into _

_a couple long years of me walking' around,_

_around this trail of tears,_

_where the very loud voices_

_of my own fears_

_Is ringing and ringing in my ears."_

Patty Griffin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't do anything," Meredith repeated, her voice raw with emotion.

Detective Hughes smiled at her, his eyes displaying his distrust in Meredith's words. "You killed a man."

Warm saliva filled Meredith's mouth and bile quickly rose up her throat. She swallowed hard. "What?"

"You killed Pete Stewart."

Sweat formed on Meredith's brow as the memories of early that evening flooded her brain. Images of Chuck and Frank flashed in her eyes and she blinked rapidly in attempt to rid herself of their faces. Her body went numb. "I didn't."

"You did," Detective Hughes said bitterly, "and I have proof."

Meredith's heart pounded. Her hands burned with guilt. She turned her head away from Detective Hughes, afraid that he would see her shame over what she had done. She breathed deeply and tried to shake the look in Pete's eyes before she pulled the trigger, but she couldn't. The desperation in his eyes plagued her. It was like she was back in the store, watching it happen all over again. Chills ran up and down her spine as the memories continued to tumble through her head, and her stomach began to practice flip-flops. She shook her head and attempted to control the bile that was continuing to fill her throat. Flashbacks of certain events from earlier that evening persisted, and she began to struggle with each breath she took.

Detective Hughes stared at Meredith, his eyes consumed with anger. He watched as Meredith struggled to breathe, but stubbornly stayed still. After a few seconds had passed, he took a step forward, moving closer to where Meredith was looking. "How did it feel to kill a man? Did it make you feel powerful? Did you like it?"

"Stop," Meredith whispered desperately.

"Did you enjoy pulling the trigger?" Detective Hughes pushed. "Did you like the feeling of the gun in your hand?"

Meredith squeezed her free hand tightly and tugged loosely on the handcuffs with her other hand. She wanted to be free; she needed to be able to walk out of this room. She needed Derek. A lone tear dropped from her eye. She was trapped. Her eyes met Detective Hughes, but she quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her guilt.

"I don't like guns," Meredith admitted.

"Then, why are your fingerprints all over one of the guns that was found at the crime scene?"

Before Meredith could respond, Bailey pushed her way through the door to Meredith's room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Detective Hughes standing close to Meredith. She looked at him; her eyes filled with suspicion, and asked, "Who are you?"

Detective Hughes moved away from Meredith and made his way over towards Bailey. He extended his hand. "I'm Detective Hughes."

Bailey looked down at his hand, and then looked back up at his face. She refused to shake his hand. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"She's under arrest, Doctor?"

Bailey placed her hands on her hips as a look of disdain fell upon her face, and suddenly all the patience that she had, disappeared. "Bailey. I am Doctor Bailey, and you, sir, have no business being in this room right now. This woman just had surgery. She needs to rest, and you need to leave."

"I need to talk to her," Detective Hughes pushed back. "She killed a man."

Bailey gave Meredith a fleeting glance, but only saw the side of her face. She returned her stare back to Detective Hughes, unimpressed with the way he was conducting his interview and his detective skills. She jutted her chin out in opposition to everything that Detective Hughes stood for. "Dr. Grey, needs to rest. She needs to get better. When she is better, you can ask her all the questions you want, but for now, she needs quiet. She needs peace. She needs to let her body heal, and the only want to do that is for you to get out of here. So, I'm asking you to leave nicely, but if you don't, I will call the Chief of Surgery and security."

Detective Hughes pursed his lips in dislike of Bailey's attitude, but he knew there was nothing that could be done. This was a hospital, and this is where people went to get better. "One of my men will be outside this room at all times."

"Fine," Bailey said curtly.

"Those handcuffs are only to be removed by one of my men," Detective Hughes explained, "Got it?"

Bailey scowled at him. She hated being treated like an idiot. "They will be removed if they need to be removed. Now, get out of here before I call your boss."

Detective Hughes gave Bailey a frustrated smile before returning his attention to Meredith. "We'll talk more later."

When Meredith didn't respond, Detective Hughes gave Bailey a slight nod of the head before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and almost instantly two police officers were guarding the door.

Bailey turned her attention back towards Meredith, her concern growing. "How are you feeling, Dr. Grey?"

Meredith closed her eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit answer," Bailey smirked.

Meredith's eyes shot open, and she was immediately greeted by Bailey's understanding face. "Really, I'm fine."

"You can say that until you go blue," Bailey laughed, "but you are not fine. What you went through tonight, nobody should have to go through."

Meredith remained quiet, prompting Bailey to ask. "How is your pain level?"

"I'm managing," Meredith said as she ran her free hand through her hair. "How's Derek?"

Bailey grabbed Meredith's chart and used it to avoid Meredith's stare. "He's out of surgery."

Meredith's chest tightened. "And?"

"That stupid boy is possibly one of the most stubborn people I have ever met," Bailey sighed, "he wouldn't go into surgery because he need to know that you were okay. Dr. Montgomery had to sedate him to get him into surgery..."

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith interrupted, "is he okay?"

"Last I heard he was."

Meredith released a breath she had been holding. "Good."

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Bailey asked as she continued to read Meredith's chart.

Meredith bit her lip as flashbacks from earlier in the evening continued to plague her thoughts. She shut her eyes just wanting to forget. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I don't know," Meredith hesitated, "I did something tonight that I never thought I would do. Something that I can't believe I did."

Bailey lifted her head in response to Meredith's admission. She stared at Meredith, her face laced with worry. "Sometimes we all do things we never thought we would do."

"I killed a man," Meredith admitted, the tears falling freely from her eyes, "I shot a man, Dr. Bailey. This wasn't an accident. It wasn't a surgery gone wrong. I actually shot someone."

"You had no choice," Bailey offered.

Tears continued to pound Meredith's already red cheeks. She drew a sharp breath in attempt to steady her breathing. "They made me."

Bailey took several steps forward and placed a tender hand on Meredith's shoulder before repeating, "You had no choice."

"I know," Meredith nodded, "but I killed a man."

"I know," Bailey said sadly. She squeezed Meredith's shoulder and listened as Meredith continued to cry. It wasn't long before Meredith's sobs became uncontrollable causing Bailey to react. She grabbed a syringe and loaded it with a sedative before pushing it into Meredith's IV. As Meredith's body began to relax and her eyes began to close, Bailey squeezed her shoulder one last time, and whispered. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek opened his eyes slowly. His eyes burned as they adjusted to the light of the room, and his body ached. An involuntary groan escaped his lips as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position.

"What do you think you're doing?" Addison asked, interrupting the silence of the room.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Where's Meredith?"

"She's fine," Addison lied. She had seen the police officers standing outside her door, and she had spoken with Bailey. Her mind was still reeling over the fact that Meredith had shot someone. She didn't know why, but she could only assume that Meredith was trying to protect Derek, and the last thing Derek needed was to feel guilty about something else.

Derek gave Addison a once over. Something was off, something wasn't right. So, he took a shot. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Addison denied. "She's recovering nicely. She was up not too long ago."

"You're doing that thing," Derek shook his head, rejecting Addison's second lie.

"What thing?"

"That thing you do when you're lying," Derek sighed. "You're doing it. You always do it. You lie, and when you lie you look to the left. You're a bad liar. Now, what's really going on with Meredith?"

"She was up not too long ago," Addison tried again. "And it doesn't appear that she's in that much pain."

"But?" Derek pushed.

"But nothing, Derek. She's fine."

"I want to see her."

"Derek," Addison hesitated, "you can't. You're in no condition."

"I need to see her, Addison," Derek begged.

Addison cringed. She hated it when Derek begged. She hated to see him so helpless and so desperate. This wasn't the Derek she knew. "Derek, you can't. You could end up doing more damage to yourself."

"I don't care," Derek said forcefully, his frustration pouring out of every part of his body.

"Derek – "

"Addison, please," Derek interrupted.

Addison breathed a sigh of defeat. She knew that either way he was going to get to Meredith's room somehow, and that given the choices, she might as well make sure he gets there somewhat safely and in the best way possible. "Fine."

"Thank you," Derek said softly.

Addison walked over to the corner of the room and pushed the wheelchair closer to Derek's bed. She watched as he slowly and carefully made his way from his bed to the chair. Once he was successfully in the chair, Addison made sure that his IVs were hooked up, and then began to push Derek out of his room.

Derek remained silent and watched as people stared at him as they made their way through the hallway. As Addison pushed him closer to his room, he noticed the two policemen standing outside of a door. He looked up at Addison. "What's going on? Who are the police here for?"

Addison kept her mouth shut and continued to push Derek down the hallway, causing Derek to try again. "Addison, what is going on?"

Addison just shook her head and kept her eyes forward because she knew if she looked at Derek's eyes she would crumble. "Nothing."

Derek stared straight ahead at the policemen, concerned. As they neared Meredith's door, he realized that that is where they were going; that Meredith's room was the one that was being guarded by policemen. Addison stopped pushing the wheelchair when they reached the door. The policemen looked at Addison and Derek before moving out of their way. Addison pushed Derek through the door and into Meredith's room. Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw Meredith lying in bed, motionless, and one of her wrists handcuffed to the bed. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself fighting back tears. Addison stopped pushing him when they reached the left side of Meredith's bed. She made sure that Derek was able to reach Meredith's hand and then turned to leave the room. She turned her head back one last time before exiting the room, and realized that Derek didn't even know that she was leaving because he was too wrapped up in Meredith. She breathed deeply and left the room, leaving Derek and Meredith alone.

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand using his good arm. Her body was covered in bandages, and her skin was pale. Tears began to fall from Derek's eyes at the sight of Meredith. They were a mixture of happiness, sadness, and fear. He was happy that they were out of the store; that they were away from Chuck and Frank. But, he was afraid of what was to come, of what those handcuffs meant for her. And, he was sad that she was injured; that she was the one that was left to fend for herself. He had left her alone in there with two dangerous men, and he came to one conclusion. This was all his fault.

He found himself squeezing Meredith's hand as the tears continued to leak from his eyes. Her body was broken. The only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest from her breathing. He wished that she would wake up and forgive him; that she would tell him that it wasn't his fault. His head began to pound from all the emotions that were flowing throughout his body. He let his head fall onto her hand, but before he let his forehead rest completely, he gave the top of her hand a quick kiss. His forehead stuck to her skin, and some of his tears dripped onto her hand. He took a long, deep breath and then whispered tenderly, "I love you, Meredith. You have to wake up. I need to tell you how sorry I am for everything. I need to know that you're really okay. I need you."

Derek continued to rest his head against Meredith's hand, waiting for some kind of response, but when nothing came, he closed his eyes. The last of his tears shed, he fell into his restless sleep. His last thought of Meredith and of what was to come.

**So… yeah, I tried for days to write this chapter, but when you're having your bachelorette party and stuff, it just becomes too much, so I'm sorry this took so long (once again) to get out. **

**With that said, there's some stuff going on in this chapter that I really cannot explain too much because it will ruin some of the twists and turns of the story. Though I will say that I am in desperate need for some MerDer after the finale, so that will be coming up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though... I'm not sure I did... but still thanks for reading.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… **

**Please **_**REVIEW!**_**It really is nice motivation. **


	13. Chapter 13: What I've Done

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN**: So, **thank you** to all of you who reviewed Chapter 12. And for those of you who always review… just **a huge thanks** because giving a review is one of the best things a writer can receive.

Also, check out _**You Might Die Trying **_(just updated with chapter 7)_**, All My Defenses, and Trapeze**_.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: What I've Done**

"_So let mercy come,_

_and wash away_

_what I've done."_

- Linkin' Park

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith lazily opened her eyes. The sun shone through the room window, stinging her fragile eyes. She blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust to the light of the room. Her head pounded, warning her of the lack of food and dehydration her body was currently suffering. The pressure on her hand caused her to look downwards, where she saw Derek sleeping on her hand. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. The torturous memories of the day before abandoned for the time being. And, she found herself envious of him and his ability to sleep, to have dreams that weren't nightmares. Drool seeped out from the corner of Derek's mouth and onto Meredith's hand, and Meredith fought hard to not immediately withdraw her hand from beneath Derek's head. As she continued to watch Derek sleep, she began to forget about the handcuffs around her hand. She began to forget about the feeling of the gun in her hands until the desire to stroke Derek's hair ignited within her. She attempted to move her right hand to Derek's head, but was met with resistance from the handcuffs. And, even though she knew it wouldn't help, she continued to pull on her handcuffs, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Meredith," Derek mumbled against her hand. "What are you doing?"

Meredith bit her lip and tried to hold back her angry tears. "Nothing."

"Meredith," Derek said, his voice trailing off when he raised his head to look at her.

"Look, Derek," Meredith trembled. "Just look at me."

Derek stared at Meredith, but his eyes did not move from hers. He knew what she was referring to. He knew that the cause of her frustration and her anxiety was from the metal that was wrapped around her hand. But, he didn't know what to say about it, so he moved on. "You're alive."

Meredith's face softened. "So are you."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Derek asked, his voice soft and tired.

Meredith nodded her head slightly. "Probably as scared as I was."

"Meredith," Derek paused. He looked at her trembling face and saw the panic and guilt laced within its lines. It pained him to see her like this, to see her so vulnerable and exposed. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "What happened in there?"

Meredith's breath hitched in her throat, shocked at Derek's question. "You don't remember?"

"I remember getting shot," Derek grimaced in pain as he remembered the bullet puncturing his arm. "And, I remember you helping me. There are other bits and pieces of detail, but other than that…" his voice trailed off, leaving Meredith with the undesirable of explaining to Derek what exactly had happened after he had gotten shot.

"You don't want to remember," Meredith said simply. "You're lucky you don't."

Derek squeezed Meredith's hand again. "Tell me what happened, Mer. I need to know."

"I can't," Meredith hesitated, her shame getting the better of her. "You'll hate me. I hate me."

"Meredith," Derek sighed in frustration. As he waited for Meredith to say something he closed his eyes and tried to remember the events from the day before. He could remember Frank, Chuck and Julie, and he could remember Meredith pushing gauze against his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. But after that, it was all a blur. It was a random assortment of faces and images that didn't make any sense. The memories were all there, but at the moment, they were like jumbled up pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and he needed Meredith to start to connect them.

Meredith swallowed, hard. "You got shot."

"I know that," Derek breathed. "What happened after that?"

"Pete came."

"Pete?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded. "He was the reason why Chuck and Frank were there to begin with. They were using Julie to get to Pete."

Derek shook his head in remembrance. The memory of the events leading up to the phone call flooded his brain, along with the arrival of Pete. Derek remained quiet as his brain continued to assemble together the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that was his memory. He remembered a lot of yelling, and a gun. A gun in Meredith's hand. Derek closed his eyes and concentrated. He wanted to remember, he needed to remember. And, it took only a few seconds before the image of Meredith pulling the trigger with Frank standing behind her came tumbling back into his brain. The memory of Meredith's face as the bullet left the gun and entered Pete's body, her poor tortured and helpless face. He squeezed Meredith's hand tightly in response and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "You didn't have a choice."

Meredith avoided Derek's gaze, ashamed. "I did."

"You saved my life, Mer," Derek offered, hoping that it would make her realize just why she had pulled that trigger.

Meredith met Derek's eyes and gave him a small smile. "I know."

"Hell, you saved your own life."

"Yeah, I guess." Meredith mumbled.

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss. "Are you alright?"

"I'm chained to my fucking bed by a pair of handcuffs," Meredith growled. "Not to mention the fact that there are officers outside of my door, guarding me like I am a prisoner. How do you think I'm doing?"

Derek remained silent for a moment, contemplating what to say. He knew nothing he said would make her feel any better right now. She was injured, tired, hungry, and anxious, and she had every right to be angry. "We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Meredith spat. "How to keep me out of jail? I deserve to be there, Derek. I killed a man."

Derek released a loud sigh and gently rubbed Meredith's arm. "You don't deserve to be in jail, Meredith."

Meredith shook her head and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I couldn't let them kill you Derek. I just couldn't. Either way, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Listen to me," Derek began. "This isn't your fault. It's mine."

"How is this your fault?"

"If I had just gotten gas before work," Derek explained, "this never would have happened."

"Derek," Meredith sighed. "We can't play the 'what if' game."

Derek averted his gaze. "It's my fault, Mer. I'm the reason why you're in those handcuffs. I'm the reason why we were in that store to begin with."

"It's not your fault," Meredith said loudly.

"We never would have been there, Meredith," Derek whispered. "We never would have been anywhere near that store."

"Stop," Meredith snapped. "Just stop this."

Derek returned his gaze to Meredith at the sound of her voice. She was biting her lip and trying everything to hold back the pools of tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. And at that moment, he had never loved her more. Derek removed his hand from Meredith's grasp and placed it on the arm of the wheelchair. He pushed himself up out of the chair and into a standing position. As he rested the side of his body against the side of the bed, he placed a hand on the side of Meredith's face and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you."

Meredith couldn't help but smile at Derek's words. It had been weeks since she had last heard him say those words. The surge of emotion caused the tears to flood over her eyelids and onto her cheeks. "And I love you."

Derek smirked in return and slowly moved his body towards hers to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Their lips met briefly before Derek pulled away, his body in pain from his attempt at movement. He looked down at Meredith and flashed her their smile. "It's going to be okay, Mer. We'll figure this out."

Before Meredith could respond, Cristina burst into the room. She took a quick look at the bed and groaned. "You two can't even stay off of each other after you both had surgery."

"Nice to see you too, Yang," Derek said as he let his body drop down into his wheelchair.

Cristina ignored Derek and made her way towards the right side of Meredith's bed. She looked down and saw the handcuffs around Meredith's right hand. "So, the hospital gossip is true."

Meredith frowned. "What gossip?"

"The gossip about you being in handcuffs," Cristina informed her. "You always have to be the center of attention."

"This isn't a joke, Cristina," Meredith said angrily.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I just came in here to warn you, and to make sure that you were alive."

"Warn her about what?" Derek interrupted before Meredith could ask the same question.

"Media."

"Media?" Derek echoed.

Cristina nodded. "News crews. They're everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tries to sneak their way in."

Derek looked worriedly at Meredith. "They are here because of what happened?"

"That girl, Juile?" Cristina explained. "She's been on the news explaining what happened inside the store." Cristina stopped and turned her attention back to Meredith. "She said you killed a guy."

Meredith turned her head away from Cristina's gaze, embarrassed. She didn't know what to say or how to say it, so she remained silent.

"So, you did kill someone?" Cristina asked in disbelief.

"Shut up, Cristina," Meredith whispered.

Cristina's eyes widened in shock. "Mer, you shot someone?"

"Stop," Derek said loudly. "Cristina this has to stop. This isn't the time."

Meredith's heart rate monitor spiked, her nerves reaching an all time high. "I can't. Cristina, go."

Cristina looked between Derek and Meredith. It was clear that something had happened in that store that neither of them was willing to talk about. Cristina settled her stare on Meredith, concerned for her friend's well being. "Are you okay?"

Meredith grimaced in pain as the pain medication started to wear off. "I'm fine."

"You're clearly not," Cristina pushed.

Beads of sweat formed on Meredith's brow. She brought her free hand up to her forehead to wipe them away. She closed her eyes in pain and mumbled. "I just need some more pain meds."

Before Cristina could respond her pager went off. She looked down at the page and then looked back up at Meredith. "I'll tell a nurse." Cristina paused and turned her head to look out the door at the officers before returning her attention to Meredith. "I'll be back later."

Meredith nodded. "Okay."

Cristina turned and left the room, leaving Derek and Meredith alone again. Meredith stared at Derek. His skin was pale and his eyes were drooping. He looked exhausted and like he needed a bed. She sighed noisily. "Derek, you need to go back to your room."

"I won't leave you," Derek refused. "Not again. Not after how I left you last time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I won't leave you," Derek repeated.

Meredith watched Derek. He had pushed his chin out in an act of stubbornness. She took a deep breath and extended her free hand towards Derek. "You have to get better."

"I have to protect you."

"No, you don't," Meredith shook her head. "You just have to be there for me."

Derek grabbed a hold of Meredith's hand and squeezed it firmly. "I'm not leaving you anymore, Mer."

Meredith gave Derek a sad smile. "You have to leave me sometime, Derek. I'm certainly not going to pee with you in the room."

Derek laughed. "In time you could learn to pee with me in the room."

"I don't think so."

"Just wait," Derek smirked. "You'll see."

"Seriously, Derek," Meredith hesitated. "You just had surgery. You need to be in bed. You need to be recovering."

Derek blinked. "I'm recovering with you."

"Derek," Meredith started but then trailed off as the nurse entered the room with more of her pain medicine.

The nurse ignored them both and made her way towards Meredith's IV. After she had inserted the pain medicine into the IV, she looked up and smiled at Meredith and Derek. She looked at Derek and asked, "Would you like me to see if they will move your bed in here, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek's face broke out into a grin. "That would be great."

The nurse nodded her head and walked out of the room. Derek beamed at Meredith. "Guess I'm your new roommate."

Meredith gave Derek a fake smile. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be her roommate. It was that she didn't want him to get caught up in this mess. She didn't want to be the one to bring him down with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Hughes walked out of the police station and made his way down the street towards the park. He followed the trial like he had done so many times before and sat down on the bench that over looked the pond and waited. A few minutes passed before he heard the footsteps that he had been longing to hear all day behind him.

"Did you do it?" The person asked.

"She's in handcuffs as we speak," Detective Hughes smiled.

"Good," the person nodded.

Detective Hughes stood and turned around to meet the face that he hadn't seen in days. His heart began to pound when his eyes met hers, and he felt a wave of relief wash over his body. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. He took a step around the bench and made his way towards her. When he finally reached her, he pulled her into his arms and held on tightly and whispered into her hair. "We'll get her, Julie. We'll get her."

Julie smiled against Detective Hughes chest because she knew that what she had planned, would be make Meredith Grey's world turn upside down.

**So, there it is. Chapter 13. I really am sorry that this took longer to get out… and hopefully I will be able to update this soon. But, my life is busy and all… I'm about 17 days away from my wedding and honeymoon, so I will try, but if I can't, never fear I will be back,**

**About the chapter… we have a nice little conversation between Meredith and Derek…and then the end. In terms of the ending of this chapter, I don't want to say too much, but this has been planned from since I was drawing out the plot line of this story... Well, I hoped you like the twist, and the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading … and… don't forget to review. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… **

**Please **_**REVIEW! **_


	14. Chapter 14: Flaming Red

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN: **So, I'm back. It took a month, and I can't say I'm sorry because I was getting married and going on two honeymoons, and stuff.. .but I am back. We are moving this weekend, but hopefully I will be able to update everything more regularly now. I really don't like to leave you guys hanging.

**Anyway, thank you so much for being so patient**. And, **THANK YOU** to all of you who reviewed the last chapter… it meant a lot. For those of you who constantly review, **thank you** a million times over.

Check out my other stories: _**You Might Die Trying, Trapeze, and All My Defenses**_… as well. They will hopefully be updated soon.

**Disclaimer: **Unforunately, I do not own _Grey's Anatomy… _

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Flaming Red**

"_Stupid girl, _

_she was dressed like._

_She deserved everything that she got._

_Bloody pumps, dead girl,_

_Hey world, thanks a lot."_

_- _Patty Griffin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek watched the rain cascade down onto the trees through the window. His body numb from all that had transpired in the last few days, and his heart was heavy with fear for Meredith. A day had passed since he became Meredith's roommate, but it was like she wasn't there. She had become a ghost of her previous self, haunted and afraid of what was to come. He had thought that having him in her room would make it somehow better, that somehow everything that had happened would disappear, but he was dead wrong. There had been little conversation between them since she had first awoken from her slumber and found him sleeping on her hand, and he was afraid to break that silence. He came close this morning after he had been awakened several times throughout the night by her screams. He had tried to help her. Every time she had screamed, he had climbed out of bed and gently stroked her forehead, calming her back down without waking her. But, every time the dreams came back. Nothing had made him feel so powerless.

A crack of thunder filled his ears, and Derek shifted in bed. Nightmares had begun to disturb him as well. Images of Meredith lying on the floor, bloody and broken, while he could do nothing about it, and her face as she pulled the trigger on that gun, flashed in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He could not shake them just like Meredith could not shake hers. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to let his body relax, but it was no use. Every time his eyes were closed he saw her lifeless eyes. He saw her pain, and it was too much for him because he knew that he could only help so much. That much of this fight was for her to win on her own.

He turned his head and looked at the empty bed beside him now. Meredith had left a few minutes ago with Cristina for some follow up tests. The police officer made Cristina place the handcuffs back around Meredith's wrist after she had been moved to the wheelchair safely. Cristina had protested, but knew that she would lose that fight. Meredith had sat in silence. It was like she was in a trance, and no one could break her from it.

"Doctor Derek Shepherd?" A voice asked, interrupting the silence of the room.

Derek turned his head to look at the person who had interrupted his thoughts. Derek looked at the man that stood in the doorway of the room. He was dressed in a dark suit and had a police badge hooked onto the hip of his pants. His dark hair was beginning to thin on the top of his head and bags had begun to form underneath his eyes. Derek breathed deeply. "Who's asking?"

The man stepped forward and approached Derek's bed. He extended his hand towards Derek. "Detective Hughes."

Derek blinked in acknowledgement, but refused to extend his hand.

"I'm assuming from that lack of response that your friend, Dr. Grey, has informed you of our recent discussion," Detective Hughes smirked as he dropped his hand back down to his side.

Derek pushed himself up in his bed. "How can I help you?"

"I need to ask you a few questions about the other night, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek gritted his teeth. "I was shot."

"I'm aware of that, Dr. Shepherd," Detective Hughes smiled, refusing to lose his cool, "but there are other things that I need to ask you questions about."

"I'm not going to answer your questions, Detective Hughes," Derek admitted, his patience waning.

"Because you know she's guilty," Detective Hughes pushed.

Derek's face reddened with anger. He exhaled loudly and glared at Detective Hughes. The words came slowly out of his mouth. "I will not answer any of your questions without a lawyer present."

Detective Hughes stiffened. His face remained calm, but inside he was furious. He turned his back on Derek and began to make his way towards the door, but before he took another step, he looked back at Derek and smiled. "Have it your way, Dr. Shepherd. Just remember this. I always get what I want."

Derek watched as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. He balled his hands into fist and squeezed, hard. The scream that had been steadily rising in his throat disappeared the harder he squeezed. He released his hands after a few more seconds and was surprised to see the tiny imprints on his palm from his nails. A nurse came into the room to check on his vitals, startling Derek out of his daze. She looked at him and smiled, and then she was gone. And the silence of the room returned.

Derek returned his gaze to Meredith's empty bed. He found himself thinking about where they would be right now if none of this had happened. Would they be happy? Would they have worked through the pain that Meredith was suffering from her mother's words? He shook his head, and looked back out the window. It was now pouring rain. The thunder from before was replaced with a strong wind that at times made it seem like trees were going to fall over. And as he watched the rain splatter onto the sidewalk and hit umbrellas below, he couldn't help but think about Meredith and what could happen. What her life would be like after all of this. Fear gripped his body. They needed a lawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith sat silently as Cristina rolled her down the hallways, the police officer following slowly behind them. Nurses and doctors stopped and stared, not caring at the obviousness of their actions. She knew that Cristina was giving them all dirty looks, which would usually make her smile, but not today. She was tired. The lack of sleep from her tormented dreams was getting to her. People might call her previous self bright and shiny compared to how she was acting now. But, she couldn't help it, and she couldn't stop the thoughts she was having. One thought in particular, which was that she wished she hadn't made it out of that store alive. It would have made it easier on everyone, especially Derek. She wouldn't be chained to this chair like a criminal, and no one would have to defend her actions. It would have all ended in that store.

Cristina stopped the wheelchair in front of the MRI. "We're here, Mer."

Meredith remained quiet. She knew she couldn't do anything until the police officer stepped forward and took her handcuffs off. It took a few seconds, but the police officer finally realized that he needed to release her before Cristina could do her job. When he finished unlocking the handcuffs, Cristina stepped forward to help Meredith out of the chair, careful not to hit any of the many cuts that she had suffered when the window shattered on her.

"Just lay down," Cristina said softly as she positioned Meredith on the tray. She looked back at the police officer to see that he had left the room and was now standing outside the door. So, she turned her attention back to Meredith and asked, "Are you okay?"

Meredith looked up at Cristina, and what she found in her best friend's eyes surprised her. Cristina's once angry and serious eyes had been replaced with care and compassion, which was a look Meredith had rarely seen. "I'm fine."

"You've said that a lot recently," Cristina pushed gently, knowing that Meredith would talk if and when she wanted to.

"You can't understand, Cristina. No one can."

Cristina pushed and pulled on the trays to give the appearance that she was still busy getting Meredith settled in the tray. "Not even McDreamy?"

Meredith's face contorted in pain and she began to breathe heavily. "Cristina, I can't…"

"You can, Mer," Cristina encouraged. "You need to talk to someone about what's going on."

Meredith released a bitter laugh, and continued to try to suck in air. "That's funny coming from you."

"Meredith," Cristina groaned. "I wasn't just in a hostage situation. I didn't just kill someone."

Meredith's breath hitched in her throat. "I can't."

"I saw the look on McDreamy's face when I came in to get you this afternoon. He's worried, hell terrified that you are going to kill yourself by keeping this all inside. And you will if you keep at this."

"Maybe I deserve to die for what I did, Cristina," Meredith breathed.

Cristina paused. Her face distorted with anger. "I can't believe you just said that. We saved you from dying, and now you say that you should die?"

"Just stop," Meredith grimaced.

"I can't stop," Cristina admitted. "You are too much like me. I know what's going to happen, and you need to stop it before it does. I know you too well, Mer. You need to talk to Derek about it."

Meredith considered Cristina's words. She considered the fact that she had not spoken to Derek since he became her roommate, and how last night, even though she didn't say anything, she felt him wake her up from her nightmares with his hand gently rubbing her forehead. She thought about how his nightmares awakened her from her sleep, but she didn't do anything. Hell, maybe she didn't deserve him.

"Meredith – " Cristina started.

"There's nothing to talk about," Meredith said abruptly, wanting this conversation to end.

Cristina stared at Meredith. "You know I'm right, that's why you want this conversation to stop. You're avoiding. You're doing what we do."

Meredith turned her head away from Cristina, signaling that she was done talking. Cristina lingered by her side for a few seconds longer before walking away and entering the other room. Deep down, Meredith knew that Cristina was right. She knew that the dam she was building up around herself would eventually break, but she wasn't ready to start tearing it back down. She wasn't ready to expose herself to anyone because she didn't know who she was anymore. Was she a murderer? Or, was she a hero for saving Derek? She was at a crossroad.

Cristina spoke into the microphone to tell Meredith that she was starting the MRI. She knew that Meredith knew the procedure, but she wanted to make sure that Meredith didn't move. The MRI started to move, and Meredith was doing a good job at staying completely still. Cristina flipped switch to turn on some music for Meredith while she lay there, and let her body drop down into the chair. A few minutes had passed before she saw Meredith began to move on the tray.

Cristina grabbed the microphone and said, "Meredith, you're moving."

"Cristina," Meredith gasped, "something is wrong."

**So… I know that it's been awhile, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Life got out of control before and after the wedding. But, I finally caught a moment and decided that I would update this story. The others will be updated soon as well – though I am moving this weekend. **

**This chapter deals a lot with what's going on in Derek and Meredith's minds, and then there is the end. I ended this chapter there for several reasons, and I hope you guys can understand. It will be updated quickly, so you won't be hanging for too long. I had thought long and hard about Meredith's injuries before writing this story, and I knew that coming out of the hostage situation, things weren't going to be easy for Meredith, as they never have been. So, whether this is related to her injuries from the hostage situation or this is related to what Detective Hughes and Julie are planning, is something you'll have to wait and see. Guesses are always fun!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else….**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Breakable

_**The Great Escape**_

**A.N: **So **super big thanks** to those of you who reviewed the last chapter…I love reading all of your reviews… and they do mean so much to me as a writer. And as always, **big thanks** to those of you who always review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_… wish I did, but I don't.

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Breakable**

"_And we are so fragile,_

_and our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable,_

_Breakable girls and boys."_

- Ingrid Michaelson

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The words slipped from Meredith's mouth as she fidgeted on the tray, her discomfort hindering her ability to remain still. She could hear Cristina calling her name, trying to bring her back to reality, but it wasn't working. She blinked rapidly and attempted to focus, but her stomach was throbbing with pain. Not just throbbing, pulsating. And with every breath she took, the pain multiplied.

She placed her hand on her stomach, hoping to lessen the pain. Wetness seeped onto her palm and she lifted her hand to see the cause. Blood. Her hand was covered in her blood. Her mouth warmed at the blurred sight of the redness that had coated her hand. Fear settled into her body and she found herself losing control. Cristina called her name and tried again to get her to calm down, but she couldn't. Every time she blinked she saw them. Frank and Chuck. She was back in that store, bleeding on the floor, begging to leave. She could still hear their voices, the taunting, the threats, and the demands. And, she could still see his blood. Pete's blood splattered on the floor, pooling around him. Everything. She was reliving every haunting moment. And then, she was moving.

"Meredith."

Cristina's voice jolted Meredith out of her world. She turned her head and tried to find Cristina's face but couldn't in the sea of people that had surrounded her. Everything was a blur. She could hear their voices mixed together, jumbling into one giant puzzle that she could not understand. And, her body felt like it was on fire. Burning with rage over what she had done in that store. She moaned in discomfort.

"Meredith." Cristina repeated. Her voice was cold and detached as she stared down at her best friend. She had to be professional. Emotions weren't going to solve anything. "We're going to move you onto a gurney."

Meredith grunted in response, her voice unable to muster anything else. She felt them lift her off the tray and place her on the gurney. She scanned the profiles of those that had enclosed around her to look for Cristina.

"Meredith." Cristina said again as she ran along side of Meredith's gurney. "We're taking you to surgery."

Meredith rolled her gaze towards the sound of her voice. "What's – " She coughed and gasped for air until a mask covered her face enabling her to finally breath normally.

"You're in shock." Cristina paused and looked down at Meredith. She could do this. Meredith was just another patient. She wasn't her best friend right now; she was a patient. Only patient. "You're hemorrhaging. We're taking you to surgery. It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Meredith merely blinked in acknowledgement as the pain began to swell throughout her entire body. Voices from the hallways flooded her brain as they made their way through the gossip prone corridors. She could fell their stares upon her, whispering to each other about what she had done, and how just maybe she deserved everything that was happening to her. Her skin burned like it was on fire from her public display as the passed through different wings of the hospital, and her embarrassment over what she had done crept back into her mind. She had killed a man. As a doctor she had taken an oath, where she had promised to save lives, to help others. It had only taken her a few seconds to violate that oath. She had killed a man.

"We're almost there." Cristina said numbly beside her, and made sure to keep any emotion out of her voice.

A shot of pain ran through Meredith's body causing her level of awareness to fade. She felt herself slipping in and out, only vaguely aware of what was going on around her. Her eyes opened and closed sporadically, but she could still hear the people hustling about around her. And then, the movement stopped and she was still. She forced her eyes open and glanced around at the fuzzy figures that were hurrying about the room. Another stab of pain sparked through her body causing her to groan. A figure rushed over towards the table and placed a hand on her arm.

"Meredith, we're going to put you under in a few seconds. Just hold on," a familiar voice said in a motherly tone.

She squinted, trying to make out the figure before her, but stopped when another twinge of pain consumed her body. A groan escaped from her lips, but was quieted by the oxygen mask that was around her mouth and nose. She lifted her arm out from under the hand that was still gently holding it, and moved her hand up to her face. With a hard tug she pulled the oxygen mask down from her face and swallowed.

"I didn't want to do it," Meredith said labouredly and dropped her arm back down onto the gurney, unable to hold it close to her face any longer.

The person resumed her hold on Meredith's arm. "Do what?"

"I didn't have a choice." Meredith breathed heavily, the pain becoming all consuming. "Tell him that."

"Tell who what?" The voice asked.

"Tell Derek." Meredith paused and inhaled sharply. She needed to catch her breath. A cough escaped her lips, but she continued. "Tell Derek that I didn't want to do it." Another cough escaped her lips. "Tell him that I'm sorry."

The person squeezed her arm. "You can tell him yourself when you wake up."

A bitter smile fell upon Meredith's lips and she whispered, "I don't deserve to live."

The hold on her arm tightened. "You did nothing wrong."

Meredith's eyes closed as she breathed in another strenuous breath. When she opened them, she could make out the person that was standing before her. "Dr. Bailey – "

"Grey, you did nothing wrong." Bailey repeated and looked down at the fragile body that was laying on the gurney, broken. "You're going to be fine. We just need to stop the bleeding."

Meredith coughed causing the pain to seize control of her body. She gulped for air, but it didn't come. Bailey moved her hand to place the oxygen mask back over Meredith's lips, but stopped when Meredith's hand tightened around her arm. "Just tell him I'm sorry."

Meredith released her hold on Bailey's arm, and let her hand fall to the gurney. Her body tired and broken, she finally let her eyes close. She felt Bailey place the mask back around her mouth, and she savored the feeling of the air running through her nostrils. The steady beating of her heart drifted through her mind like a catchy melody until it all faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was awakened from his slumber by the commotion in the hallway. Nurses from all over the hospital were huddled around the nurse's station outside of his room, gossiping. He groaned inwardly. Nurse Debbie. He tried to ignore the uproar at the nurse's station, but it only seemed to be escalating. All the whispering was disappearing, and it was almost like he was stuck in a locker room. The sound of Meredith's name in the conversations peaked his interest, and he shifted in bed to get a better view. Several nurses averted their stares, but some kept talking and glancing into the room at him. Their faces held a variety of emotions, some happy, some worried, and some just blank. Very weird. He began to think that maybe the news had broken about what had happened in the store until he heard something that made his stomach churn. Surgery. A nurse had said Meredith and surgery. Something was wrong.

Derek pushed the call button that was sitting on the table next to his bed and waited. It took only a few seconds before Olivia came into the room.

She looked at him and moved towards him cautiously. "Did you need something, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek stared at Olivia, but she refused to meet his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. "What's going on out there?"

Olivia's shifted her gaze to the nurse's station before returning her gaze to her feet. "Nothing. You know, Debbie being Debbie."

"Olivia, what is going on?" Derek pushed.

"Hospital gossip." She lied.

"What is going on," Derek growled, his patience disappearing.

Olivia hesitated unsure of what to do. She didn't want to be the one to tell him this, but she also just couldn't walk away. "Dr. Shepherd." She started, her eyes fixated on the ground. "It's Meredith. I mean, Dr. Grey –"

"What happened?" Derek interrupted.

"She started to hemorrhage while getting an MRI," Olivia said quickly.

Derek's heartbeat quickened. "Is she okay?" Seconds passed and Olivia did not respond. Derek slammed his uninjured hand down onto the bed. "Is she okay?"

Olivia looked up, startled. She had never seen him so out of control. All of her words escaped her. She stared at him with big eyes, afraid of how to answer.

Derek gritted his teeth. "Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery right now."

Derek clenched his fists. His heart rate increased on the monitor and he looked wildly around the room. "I need to be there."

"Dr. Shepherd," Olivia said as she stepped towards him. "You can't. The gallery is closed."

His mouth dried at her words. He needed to be there. He wasn't there last time. He needed to be there. "I have to be there."

"She's in good hands, Dr. Shepherd," Olivia said, attempting to calm him down.

Derek blinked. "Who's in there with her?"

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Yang, and the chief," Olivia breathed.

Derek shook his head. "It's not enough. I need to be with her."

Olivia took another step forward and reached into a drawer by the bed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Bailey gave me instructions to not let you leave this room."

His mouth dried. He had to get out of here; he wasn't going to abandon her again. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, but before he could swing his legs over the edge of the bed, he felt himself being pushed back down by several pairs of hands. He tried to fight, but he had no strength. A wave of exhaustion moved through his body until he could no longer keep his eyes open, and he drifted to sleep leaving behind the real world and Meredith.

**So, this update took longer than usual for several reasons. One, I've been busy interviewing and unpacking from the move. Two, for some reason this chapter was very difficult to write. Maybe it's all the heat. Who knows.**

**Anyway, Meredith is on the table again… and Derek had to be sedated because he was in no condition to get up and try to go into her surgery. But, Meredith is haunted by what happened… and she thinks that she doesn't deserve to live still… which can effect survival during surgery. And Derek, poor Derek. He feels like he abandoned Meredith when she needed him the most… in that store. But, he had no choice. So, they are both in this awful place right now...and they are haunted by what's happened. But, more is to come. Some good and some bad.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And as always… **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else…**

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16: How Will You Survive

_**The Great Escape**_

**A.N: **So, **really big thanks** to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews do mean a lot to me, and I just hope you know that when you review it makes this whole process better because it means someone else besides me is enjoying my writing! **ALSO, super big thanks **to those of you who always review.

And, check out my new story, _**Crawling Back To You**_, as well as _**You Might Die Trying, All My Defenses, and Trapeze.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_, but I did enjoy seeing the preview for season 4 with Meredith and Derek kissing!!

_**REVIEW!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: How Will You Survive**  
"_On the day you turned your heart,  
And when your blood is gone,  
How will you survive?"_  
- Azure Ray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was quiet. Nurses, doctors, and visitors were nowhere to be found, leaving Derek alone in his room. He turned his head, expecting to see Meredith's frail body lying in the bed beside him, but instead, he was met with an empty bed. His Meredith was in surgery again. It just didn't seem real.

He shifted slowly in bed, careful not to strain his arm, and glanced out the window. The pitter-patter of the rain on the window provided a calming drumbeat, and the gloom of the day resonated inside of him. He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle beats of the rain failing on the windows and trees outside. Rain was never something he thought he would enjoy. But, today. Today it just felt right.

Rain was supposed to be cleansing. It was supposed to wash away all the old and bring the new. It was supposed to bring about change. He could handle change, especially after the past few days. They needed a change. A change of pace, of scenery, and most of all a change in their relationship. And Meredith, she needed change. She needed this year to go her way. Yes, he could handle change.

The door of his room pushed open and the gentle creaking of the door awakened Derek from his trance. His heart jumped when he saw the person who was standing inside of the doorframe, hovering. The anger swelled within him, not wanting to talk to the man that was standing in front of him.

Detective Hughes took a few steps into the room, his eyes trained on Derek's. "I'm back."

Derek inhaled sharply, not wanting to let himself be suckered into the Detective's game. He stared at him long and hard, unwilling to surrender any expression of emotion because he knew that it could be used against him. "How can I help you?" Derek asked briskly.

"I heard about Dr. Grey."

Derek frowned. "What about her?"

A clap of thunder resounded in the room causing Detective Hughes to jump slightly. "You haven't heard?"

"I know she's in surgery," Derek said, his gaze never leaving the detective's.

The detective blinked. "Her surgery is done."

Derek's body tensed. How long had he been sleeping? He looked around the room, searching for a clock, but couldn't find one, and then his breath caught in his throat. If her surgery was done, then where was she? Where was Meredith? She should be here. She should be in her bed, recovering. Where was she? He reached over and grabbed the call button for the nurse, pressing it several times in the process.

Derek drew a shaky breath. " Where is she?"

"No one has told you?" Detective Hughes asked, a faint smile painted on his face.

"Where is she?" Derek repeated, his voice anxious and needy.

"She's gone," the detective said simply.

The air dropped out of Derek's lungs. "Gone where?"

Detective Hughes took a few steps closer to Derek's bed. His smile grew as he neared Derek, loving the feeling of Derek's pain that was radiating throughout the room. "She died," he said slowly, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice.

Derek's heart stopped. Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, but Derek hardly noticed it. No, he was too consumed by what he had just heard. The words repeated over and over again in his brain as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Meredith. Dead. Meredith couldn't be dead. She was Meredith. His Meredith. She wasn't dead.

"In surgery," Detective Hughes said, interrupting the silence. "She died in surgery. She bled out on the table."

Derek barely heard him. His ears were already clogged with his previous words. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be gone. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. His eyes pooled with unshed tears. "You're lying."

Detective Hughes sighed. "I'm not lying, Dr. Shepherd. I just spoke to Dr. Bailey."

Derek shook his head, refusing to believe him. "It's not possible." A few tears escaped his eyes, making tracks down his pale skin. Meredith. "She can't be dead. She was fine." He repeated her name in his mind and took in a deep breath. More tears cascaded down his cheeks. "She's not dead."

Detective Hughes moved closer to Derek so that he was standing right next to his bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Polaroid picture. He turned the photograph so that Derek could see and smiled. "Meredith Grey is dead."

Meredith was blue. Blue and Dead. And then, Derek's body jerked violently, awakening him from his dream.

He quickly glanced around the room, hoping to see Meredith's very much alive body lying in the bed beside him, but he did not. The bed was still empty. A shiver ran up Derek's spine and the fear inside him grew. He had been here before; in this place where his fear knew no boundaries and where anything was possible. He was alone, but he could hear their voices outside the room, taunting him. The steady beating of his heart was the only noise in the room. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. The steady beat resonated in his body. He was alive. He had made it out of that store alive. But, Meredith. Meredith was still gone, and the fear within him grew. He reached for the call button and pressed it several times. All the while, he tried to hold himself together. He tried to tell himself that it was just a dream; that Meredith wasn't dead, that she was still in surgery, but he didn't know for sure.

Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He refused to believe that she was dead because he would know. He would know if she had died; he would have felt it. He would just know. Right?

Derek reached for the call button again, but stopped with Nurse Olivia walked into the room.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you okay?"

"Where is Meredith?" Derek asked, his hands shaking with fear as he awaited her answer.

Olivia shifted her gaze. "Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey." Derek growled. He wanted to scream, to shout at the top of his lungs. He just needed to know. Now. "Is she okay?"

Olivia looked at the floor. "Dr. Shepherd – "

"Just tell me, damnit!" Derek yelled, his voice piercing the silence of the hallway outside of his room.

Olivia shuffled her feet. She didn't want to be the one to tell him, but she felt sorry for him. He looked so broken and terrified that she knew he needed to know. She knew he wasn't going to let her leave this room until she told him. She drew a deep breath and then whispered, "She's in ICU."

A breath Derek didn't know he had been holding escaped from his lips. "Why is she in ICU? Is she okay? What happened during the surgery? Is she alive?"

Olivia turned to briefly look out the door, hoping that Dr. Bailey or the Chief would come in, but she heard no one. It was just her. "The surgery was more difficult than they expected." Olivia hesitated. She didn't want to be the one to tell him this.

"Say it," Derek said roughly, wanting to know the truth.

"She crashed on the OR table." Olivia said quickly, not stopping to breathe. "They're afraid that she was down too long. She's in ICU and she's barely hanging on. And, she lost a lot of blood."

Derek breathed. "She crashed in the OR?"

"Twice," Olivia nodded.

Derek closed his eyes, still trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Has she woken up?" He asked, pain filling his voice.

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"How long has it been?" Derek paused to compose himself. "How long has it been since she has been out of surgery?"

"A couple hours," Olivia said, hoping that someone would interrupt them soon.

Derek blinked causing several tears to escape his eyes. Meredith. His Meredith was broken. She was lying in a hospital bed, broken, and without the will to live. "Is she breathing on her own?"

Olivia dropped her chin to her chest and stared at her feet. "No." She returned her gaze to Derek. "I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek hastily swiped the tears off of his cheeks, embarrassed. He opened his mouth to ask Olivia another question, but was interrupted by the Chief walking into his room.

"Derek," the Chief said, his voice controlled. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia turned and looked at the Chief, and then walked quickly out of the room, leaving Derek and the Chief alone.

"How is Meredith?" Derek asked, ignoring the Chief's question.

The Chief stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. As he moved closer to Derek, he watched the younger man in his bed struggling to control himself. The Chief felt his own tears surfacing and swallowed, hard. "About Meredith…"

**I'm hiding in the shadows at this ending (and the beginning dream). I'm sorry, sort of, about it, but I figured you guys would rather have something than nothing. So, I decided to post what I had done so that you guys didn't have to wait any longer for it… because if I didn't end it there, you guys wouldn't have gotten this chapter for a few more days, and I didn't want to do that to you. I promise the update will be soon. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The dream stuff was really fun to write. I'm big into dream symbolism… because I'm weird like that… so, the dream did have a purpose behind it. **

**Thanks for reading… and as always… Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… **

**BE KIND. **_**REVIEW.  
**_

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my new story, _Crawling Back To You._**_**  
**_


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN: **So, **big thanks** to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I do appreciate it… and **super big thanks** to all of you who always review. They really do help with the writing process, especially with motivation.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Grey's_…

_**REVIEW**_!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Forgiveness**

"_We are swimming with the snakes_

_At the bottom of the well._

_So silent and peaceful in the darkness where we fell."_

- Patty Griffin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek inhaled sharply. He could feel the Chief's eyes on him, staring, wondering if he could handle whatever it was he was about to tell him. But, he didn't care. All he cared about was that Meredith was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

The Chief shuffled his feet. "Derek…"

"Is she awake?" Derek asked, his voice gruff and detached.

"Derek," the Chief sighed as he moved towards his bed. He hated this. He hated having to be the one to give news, which is part of the reason he took the job as chief to begin with. Less interactions with family. He didn't deal well with family.

"Just." Derek closed his eyes. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest, and every pound caused a shot of fear to run through his body. "Tell me."

"She's broken, Derek." The Chief paused. The memories from the surgery flodded his brain. Her frail body lying on the operating table, broken and dying. The sound of the heart rate monitor as she began to crash. Everything. It all came storming back. "We almost lost her and now – now, she's barely hanging on." He sniffed and wiped a hand across his face. "It's not looking good."

All of the air Derek had inside of him escaped him in that moment. He blinked multiple times, attempting to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But, this wasn't a dream. This was reality. A very harsh reality in which Meredith might not live. After all that they had been through, she was just going to give up. Derek shook his head, swallowing back the tears that were threatening to fall. "No."

The Chief stepped forward. "What?"

"This is not happening," Derek said as he moved to get out of his bed. "She is not doing this. She can't. Not after all of this. Not after what she had to do to save us."

He pushed his body up, but was only on his feet for a few seconds before he felt the Chief's hands upon his shoulders, pushing him back down towards the bed. "You can't see her, Derek."

"She needs me."

"You're in no condition."

Derek's face reddened with anger. "I am fine. Okay? I'm fine. But Meredith? Meredith is not fine, and she needs me. She needs me to be there when she wakes up. She needs to know that she's not alone. That just because she did something doesn't mean she's going to be alone. She needs to know that I still love her." Derek pushed himself back up into a standing position. "Now either help me down there or get out of my way."

The Chief stared at Derek, knowing that he really didn't have a choice. He turned and made his way to the corner of the room, grabbing the wheelchair that had been sitting there, waiting for someone to use it. "You're using this."

Derek frowned. "The hell I am."

The Chief shoved the wheelchair towards Derek. "You are using this. You don't get to fight me about this because like it or not I am still your boss, and you just had surgery. So, because you are my employee, my head of neurosurgery, you are going to use this wheelchair because I said so. Because I need you to get healthy and come save lives at this hospital. So, you will use this."

Derek's gaze didn't leave the Chief's. He knew the Chief was right. He knew that he shouldn't be up walking around after surgery, but it was an image thing. He didn't want people to see him in a wheelchair.

The Chief pushed the wheelchair at Derek again. "Sit."

Derek reluctantly let his body drop into the chair. "I'm only doing this because I need to see Meredith."

The Chief grabbed a hold of the handles and began to push Derek. "And because you know I'm right."

"You may be right," Derek said. "But I also really need to see Meredith. She needs me. Now more than ever, she needs me."

The Chief remained silent as he pushed Derek through the halls. They ignored the stares from fellow staff members and the nurses. When they made it to the elevator, the Chief jabbed the call button. They waited in silence until the elevator dinged and the doors opened, leading them up to the ICU where Meredith was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stared straight ahead as the Chief continued to push him down the hallway towards Meredith's room. The halls were swarming with people. Cops, nurses, doctors, family members. Everyone was here. But only a few were here for Meredith and he was one of them. He could feel people's gazes on him and knew what they were thinking. He knew that they were gossiping about him, and Meredith. About what they had been through. They were always the topic of hospital gossip. If it wasn't one thing it was another. But this alone. This could be the hospital gossip for months.

They rounded a corner and Derek instantly knew which room was hers because there were two police officers positioned just outside of the door. A bolt of anger shot through his body. It wasn't like she could go anywhere. It wasn't like she was a threat. She was nearly dead, but they were still worried that she was going to escape. She was going to magically get up and walk right out of this hospital. Anger coursed through his veins and he began to struggle to control his breathing.

The Chief stopped pushing and looked down at Derek. "Are you alright?"

Derek nodded. "I'm fine. Just get me to her room."

The Chief looked up and saw everyone staring. He began to push Derek again, but stopped seconds later. "People, you all have very important jobs to be doing. You are supposed to be saving lives, not watching a man in a wheelchair," the Chief growled, his patience waning. "Get back to work."

Everyone dispersed immediately, picking up anything that they could to look busy. Derek felt his pulse quicken as they neared her room. He took a heavy breath and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

The Chief stopped just outside of Meredith's room. "Are you ready?"

Derek took a deep breath. He didn't have a choice. He had to be ready. For her. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The Chief wheeled Derek into the room and positioned him right beside Meredith's bed so that he was close enough to touch her hand. He lingered for a second before turning and walking out the door.

Derek sat in the chair in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. He should have been, but he had somehow convinced himself that it wasn't going to be this bad. But it was. It was that bad. And she looked so fragile and so breakable. She looked like she had been beaten, like she had given up the fight. The tube that ran from her mouth and was breathing for her was making him sick to his stomach. Because he needed her to breathe; he needed her to be awake and talking to him. He needed her.

He watched as the tube breathed for her. The steady rise and fall of her chest comforted him because he knew that she was still alive. Even though she wasn't breathing on her own, she was still alive, and that was enough for him.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and continued to stare. He wished that he could see her eyes, that he could see her smile. He squeezed his eyes shut; attempting to hold back the tears that were still threatening to fall. He had to be strong.

A feeling of déjà vu swept over his body. He had done this before, recently. This was all too familiar. He squeezed her hand, but remained silent, unsure of what to say. Minutes passed and he did not say a word. He found himself hoping that his mere presence would bring her back, but deep down he knew better. He knew that this wasn't about him. This was about her. This was about the struggle inside of her. Her will to live. And forgiveness. She had to forgive herself.

He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Meredith," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. "None of this is your fault. You didn't make us stop for gas and you didn't come into the store with a gun. You did what you had to do to survive and no one is blaming you for that." He paused and wiped the stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved my life. You got me out of there. You sacrificed your life for mine."

He lifted Meredith's hand and gently pressed his lips down on the back of her hand, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. "This isn't your fault, Meredith. You need to forgive yourself. You need to know that we're going to get through this. You and me. Because I can't do this without you. I need you here with me. I need your help. This just doesn't work without you. I don't work without you."

He brushed a few more stray tears and placed Meredith's hand back on the bed, but kept a firm hold on it. "You've got to forgive yourself, Mer. You have to let me help you through this. I'm here to help you. So please, let me. Let me be there for you; let me help you." He swallowed, hard. "Please, Meredith. I'm begging you. Come back to me."

**Okay, so… yeah. This update took awhile and for that I really am sorry. Essentially, my husband and I got another dog… and he has been a handful. He's starting to calm down (as much as a 10 week old puppy can) and I'm getting more time on my hands again. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's important to know what Derek is thinking about everything that is going on. This isn't going to be some weird thing like Shonda did with poor Meredith in Some Kind of Miracle… so don't worry. You're going to get a definite answer to whether or not Meredith lives or dies in the next chapter, which will be up much faster I promise. And really, I have it plotted out in both ways… so depending on my mood, or what you guys say, will determine which road we take.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. I'm going to have **_**You Might Die Trying**_** updated tomorrow if it kills me. Hope you enjoyed.**

**As always… like it? Love it? And everything else… BE KIND. REVIEW. **


	18. Chapter 18: Climbing the Walls

_**The Great Escape**_

**A.N:**So, it's been awhile and for that I am really, really sorry. Life has just managed to spin way out of control, but things are starting to calm down again.. and I am feeling up to writing again. I finally got this chapter done… and I just thank you in advance for sticking with me.

As always, **really big thanks** to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews do mean a lot to me, and I hope you all know that. **ALSO, super big thanks **to those of you who always review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_…because if I did there would be no stupid Rose.

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Climbing the Walls**

"_Take my hand, take my life,_

_just don't take forever._

_And let me feel your pain kept inside."_

- Backstreet Boys

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was numb. She roamed the hallways of Seattle Grace looking for someone, anyone to talk to, not wanting to face reality just yet. Not after what she had just seen, not after hours of assisting in Meredith's surgery. Not when Meredith was barely alive; barely hanging on to the mess that was her life. Her instincts told her to run. They told her to get as far away as possible, but she couldn't. Something was holding her here; something was keeping her in this hospital, waiting in misery.

Cristina stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened. She listened to the people that moved about the hospital. Friends, family, nurses, doctors, and her fellow interns. All of them continued merrily through their day, unconcerned with anything that was going on around them. A woman's laughter shrieked throughout the floor causing Cristina to cringe. She looked around, searching for the room it was coming from, but after seconds of silence she gave up. And then, she heard it again. Cristina moved quickly until she found the offender's room, stopping just outside of the door. She took a moment to compose herself before entering the patient's room.

"Mrs - " Cristina started as she entered the room and grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, scanning over it quickly. A face-lift. The woman was here for a face-lift. She wasn't here because she was sick, she was here to get pretty. To take away the age lines that had formed on her old face. Cristina could taste the bitterness in her mouth as she stared at the woman in bed in front of her, ignoring her friend that was sitting beside her. "Mrs. Hanks."

"That's me," Mrs. Hanks smiled, her laughter fading away. "But please, call me Patty."

"Mrs. Hanks, this is a hospital. And in a hospital you need to be respectful of other people. Of people who are actually here because they are sick. They don't want to hear your loud laugh. They want to rest." Cristina drew a heavy breath, the anger still seething inside of her. "They want to recover. They do not want to deal with people like you."

Patty Hanks stopped moving, her mouth hung open, shocked by Cristina's words. Her friend sitting beside her stood from her chair, her face red. Patty glanced at her friend and shook her head, signaling her to sit back down. She turned to face Cristina, the smile that had previously painted her face gone.

Patty frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You need to keep it down," Cristina said bluntly. "There are sick people. People who didn't choose to be here." She stopped speaking abruptly, her heart pumped in her chest furiously. She swallowed hard, pushing down every emotion that was threatening to bubble to the surface. "There are people who are dying in this hospital. You need to be respectful of that."

"Respect?" Patty huffed. "You could stand to learn a thing or two about respect."

Cristina furrowed her brow. "Mrs. Hanks. With all do respect, you need to keep it down. People don't want to hear your hideous laugh throughout the floor."

"This is unbelievable. You are unbelievable…. Dr… Dr. Yang, is it?"

Cristina nodded. "Yes."

"Get out of my room. You aren't one of my doctors and I don't even know you. But, I am going to report you to Dr. Sloan."

"Oh, I'm scared."

"Leave." Patty growled. "Please."

"Is there a problem here?" Burke asked as he entered the room.

Patty spoke first. "Yes." She motioned at Cristina. "Dr. Yang here is telling me that I'm disturbing the floor with my laughter. She basically told me to shut up."

Burke looked at Cristina. He caught her eyes for a brief second and they shared a look, his eyes saying everything he could not. He knew what this was about. He reached forward and grabbed the chart out of Cristina's hands, taking a look at the name on the chart.

"Mrs. Hanks." He smiled. "I apologize. Sometimes we work our interns too hard and after long days they lack judgment. Dr. Yang has been on shift for over 12 hours and I know she is exhausted. I know that does not warrant her behavior and I can assure you that I will deal with this." He motioned to Cristina. "Dr. Yang?"

Cristina hesitated, not wanting to express regret for what she had said, but she knew she had to. "I apologize, Mrs. Hanks."

Patty stared at Cristina and Burke, the redness on her face disappearing. "I accept your apologize. I understand what stress can do to a person."

"Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Hanks." Burke smiled politely and left the room with Cristina following closely behind him.

Burke walked briskly towards the stairs as Cristina trailed behind him. Once inside the stairwell, Burke stopped and turned to face Cristina. He hesitated, listening for sounds in the stairwell. Burke allowed a few seconds of silence to pass before he spoke. "Cristina…"

"Don't," Cristina sighed. "Just don't start."

Burke watched Cristina closely. At first glance no one would notice the pain that was etched in her eyes, but he knew. He knew from the way she carried herself, from the way she spoke, that she was in pain; that she was missing the person that she had come to rely on so deeply.

He lifted his arm and placed his hand upon her cheek. "She's going to make it through this."

"Stop," Cristina shook her head, brushing off Burke's hand.

"You can't do this to yourself, Cristina."

"I was in there with her. I helped repair the damages to her body. I know what kind of shape she's in. I know her chances of survival." She paused and tried to ignore the emotions that were threatening to break through. A lone tear slid down her cheek causing Cristina to dip her head with embarrassment. She was Cristina Yang. She did not cry because she did not care. Another tear slipped down her smooth skin and she swiped it away angrily. "She cannot die."

Burke took a step towards Cristina. He reached forward and placed two fingers under he chin, pushing her face upwards to meet his. What he saw there surprised him. The raw emotion on her face, the tears sparkling in her eyes. This wasn't the Cristina Yang he knew.

"You need to be with your friend," Burke said simply. "She needs you to be with her right now. She needs you to help her pull through this. Go spend some time with her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," Burke smiled. "You can do this."

Cristina stared at Burke while the battle inside of her brewed. She didn't want to see her person like this. Broken. Bandaged. Near death. She didn't want to see any of it.

"She is your patient, Cristina." Burke said, sensing Cristina's hesitation. "You operated on her. Think of her as your patient. Go in there and treat your patient. Not your friend, your person. Your patient. Go be with your patient who needs your help."

Cristina blinked. Meredith was her patient. Cristina was her doctor. This was her job, and she was good at her job. "Okay." She nodded.

Burke grabbed the other side of Cristina's face and pulled her in for a quick kiss before releasing her. "Page me if you need me," he said as he turned and began to walk down the stairs.

Cristina watched him descend the stairs and once he was out of sight, she began her way back up towards Meredith.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek sat quietly in his chair, staring at Meredith. Bandages covered her fragile body. A tube ran into her mouth, helping her to breathe. Wires and IVs were draped across her arms and chest, weaving an intricate path to the machines that were positioned around her. Her heartbeat registered on the monitor beside him, slow and steady. Derek watched her eyes intently, hoping for any kind of movement. He kept a strong hold on her hand, needing the feeling of her skin against his. He longed to hear her voice. For her to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Or even that she was "fine." He longed for her to open her eyes and tell him that she loved him, so that he could tell her back.

Tears flooded his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and he swiped at them with his free hand. The commotion outside had died down gradually, but every once and awhile he would find someone from the hospital staring in, watching he and Meredith intently, and invading their personal space. The Chief was doing his best outside to keep the traffic outside of the room down, but he couldn't keep them all away. The hospital was the breeding ground of gossip and unfortunately, he and Meredith were usually the center of that gossip. Occasionally he would see one of their friends wonder past the room to check in, to make sure that nothing else had happened since the last time they had wondered past. He pretended to ignore them, hoping that they would stay away, and so far they had. So far they had remained on the outside looking in, watching the terrible tragedy unfold instead of living it.

Derek shuttered at the thought of what had lead them here. He closed his eyes and sucked in heavy breath as the images came flashing back like a slide show on a projection screen. Meredith holding a gun. Meredith with a gun to her head. Meredith killing a man. And, the look on her face after she had pulled the trigger. Her sacrifice for him. Sweat formed on his brow and he shook his head, attempting to rid himself of those thoughts. He knew that he needed to be strong. He knew that Meredith would need him to be the strong one when all of this was over. He had to get past this, so that he could be there for her. He had to.

Derek bent forward and placed a tender kiss on the back of Meredith's hand. "Please, Meredith," he whispered against her skin.

Derek let his cheek linger against the back of her hand, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin against his cheek. He gently rubbed his cheek against her hand before he pulled away and sat back against his wheelchair. He released Meredith's hand briefly to rub his dry eyes. After a few hard rubs he reached out and gently took a hold of her hand again. He blinked rapidly and his eyes began to come back into focus. They instantly sought out Meredith's face and the air dropped out of his mouth at what he saw.

He pushed his body out of the wheelchair and let his body hover over hers. He let go of her hand and reached forward to stroke her cheek, smiling into her open eyes. "Welcome back."

**So. There it is. I know it took so long for me to get this to you guys (once again, I really am sorry). But, we've got Cristina flipping out in this chapter, which I have to say that if one of my best friend's was in that kind of shape, I'd be flipping out too. And then, we've got the ending with Derek. Next chapter will be up so much faster – I promise… and we'll have some Mer/Der interaction…plus some more. **

**I am working on the update for **_**You Might Die Trying**_** tomorrow… and hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week. I'm hoping that all my real life problems are dying down now… so I should be back in business now. All of the other stories will **_**hopefully**_** be updated soon as well. I don't like being behind and taking breaks…. So updates are happening!**

**Anyway… as always thanks for reading.. and…Like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… BE KIND. REVIEW. **


	19. Chapter 19: Broken

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN:** So. WOW. I'm a huge ass and haven't updated this in forever. What else can I say except for the fact that I got a new job and it's taken over all of my free time. But, I'm trying here. I am not abandoning this fic or any other fics that are currently still in progress. They will get finished. I am really hoping that I am able to start updating regularly again because I hate being an ass and not updating. That's the worst.

Anwyay, **BIG THANKS** to those of you who constantly review… and who have stuck with this story through my stupid long hiatus (sorry about that, again). Really. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them… and I am hoping that the writers clean up that stupid mess they created with Rose… but I'm not counting on it.

**REVIEW. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Broken**  
_"With a broken heart, that's still beating._

_In the pain, there is healing._

_In your name, I find meaning."_

- Lifehouse

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had wondered what it would be like before. What it would be like to teeter on the edge of life and death. But it wasn't anything. There was no big white light. There wasn't anyone waiting there for her. No person standing in the sidelines, begging her to stay or go. It wasn't anything. Or maybe it wasn't anything because she didn't have any family. She didn't have that relative that she had loved and lost. She didn't have that childhood pet that she couldn't wait to be reunited with. She had nothing. And nothing was waiting for her over on the other side. It was almost hard to believe that she had more in the land of living than the land of the dead. It would have been easier to just let go. To give up the fight that she seemed to have been fighting her entire life. But, she had no one to go to. At least if she were alive she'd have someone. Maybe even multiple someones. The point was that over there, on the other side, she knew she'd be alone. And she was tired of being alone. And even though she had done this terrible thing, she knew that she would rather be in a jail cell than alone and dead.

She opened her eyes slowly, the lights inside of her room burning them with their brightness. Her entire body ached as she awakened from her drug induced slumber, every muscle and every joint stiff from the anesthesia. As she looked around the room, doubt settled in. And, she couldn't help but wonder if she was alone; if no one cared enough to take time out of their busy day. But then, she saw him. His body hovered over hers, blocking the light from piercing her sensitive eyes, and it was as if he knew. He knew that she needed his touch. She needed to feel alive again.

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Welcome back."

And she couldn't help but smile, or try to smile. She wasn't sure. It was like coming out of the dentist's office after a long visit. Her face, her arms, her hands, and her legs felt numb. They felt like Jell-o.

Derek continued to stroke her cheek, his body lingering over hers. Meredith gradually leaned into his touch, savoring the sensation of his flesh against her own. She had never thought she would feel his touch again. The moment before she pulled that trigger she had thought to herself that this was it. This was the moment when he would never see her the same again. This was the moment where he would finally let go. And yet, here he was. Touching her. Showing her that he loved her. Unconditionally. Proving to her that he wasn't going to let go. That he would always show up.

Another smile pushed its way to her lips even though she knew it was weird. It was weird to wake up from a life-threatening surgery and smile. It was even more weird to have just been held hostage, which then lead to killing a man, and to now be wanted for that man's murder, and to still be smiling. The point was she knew this was weird. But, she couldn't help it. Because somewhere in the middle of all of this, she had finally discovered what it was like to have family.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he continued to rub her cheek lightly.

"Ice chips?" Meredith swallowed, her throat tender from just waking up. "I could really use – "

Before she could finish, Derek hobbled his way over towards the side of the bed and picked up the pitcher that was always full of ice chips for patients after surgeries. The wound in his arm burned as he poured a few ice chips into a plastic cup. It was like a bee had stung him in multiple places, repeatedly.

He handed her the cup, smiling gently. "Here."

Meredith hesitated, casting her eyes downward to look for the handcuffs that had once been around her wrist.

"They took them off."

Meredith glanced at Derek. "When?" She asked softly.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. I was in the room when it happened."

Meredith tentatively reached forward, grabbing the cup that Derek was still holding out to her. "Oh."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shot someone," Meredith bit her lip. "I killed someone."

Derek sighed, "You didn't have a choice."

Meredith dropped her head in shame. She knew she was under duress. She knew that. She knew that really, it was Frank and Chuck who killed that man, but she had still pulled that trigger. She had seen Julie's face when Pete's body dropped to the ground. And, she felt guilty. Sure, she felt guilty that she had shot and killed a man. That was a given. But, there was more. More to the guilt. It wasn't just that. It was the fact that it wasn't Derek's body lying on that floor, dead. It was the fact that she was grateful that Pete was dead and not Derek. How fucked up was that. She was a doctor. She was supposed to save people, not kill them.

Derek moved beside her, his body drifting downwards until it was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand. "This isn't your fault."

Meredith squeezed the cup in her hand, trying not to let the bubble of laugher within her surface. It wasn't funny. It really wasn't funny. But of all the things to say, that was the one thing that seemed the funniest. Because it was. It was her fault. She had pulled that trigger.

"Derek," she laughed quietly. "I shot him."

"That doesn't make it your fault," he frowned.

With a smile still playing on her lips, Meredith brought the cup of slightly melted ice chips to her mouth and swallowed. The cold water felt soothing as it made its way down her dry throat. Her eyes drifted towards Derek, drinking in appearance. He looked tired and slightly angry. His eyes were dark and vacant. It was almost as if he had mentally checked out. He didn't look like Derek. The always present optimism seemed to have disappeared inside of that convenience store. Her eyes lingered on his injured arm. It was wrapped with gauze, a tiny spot of blood showing through it. Meredith shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Meredith – "

"Derek."

His eyes met hers for a moment before she turned away. "You stopped smiling."

"It's weird," Meredith breathed. "It's weird for me to be smiling. I shouldn't be happy. I shouldn't be laughing. I killed someone. You got shot. A two other people are dead. Not to mention the fact that I almost died. If this is anything, it is anything but funny. And yet, I was laughing. Like an idiot. I was laughing like an idiot. I'm an idiot and I killed someone. I killed someone. How can you still be in this room with me..."

She trailed off, her gaze settling on the doorway. Derek remained still beside her, taking in her latest ramble.

"It's okay to laugh," Derek said, his tone hesitant.

"It's not okay. People are dead. You could have been dead."

"But, I'm not. I'm not dead. And you're going to be fine. We're both going to be fine."

Meredith considered his words. Her mind lingered on one word, "fine." And she wondered, how many times had she used that word. How many times had she said she was fine when she really wasn't. "Fine" was a word that she used when there were no other words to describe what she was feeling; when she didn't want to get into how abandoned and dark she was feeling some days. She didn't want to be fine anymore. She wanted to be more than fine.

"I don't want to be fine," she mumbled, her eyes still trained on the doorway, watching, waiting for a policeman to appear.

Derek furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I don't want to just be fine."

"What do you want to be?"

"Better than fine," Meredith said simply.

"Meredith – "

"I just don't want to go back," she breathed. "I don't want to be that person that is always looking back. I don't want to just be a surgeon. I don't want to be her."

"You could never be your mother, Mer."

"She got to you, Derek. She was lucid and she said things. To you. To me. She said some horrible things. But, she got to you. I just want you to know that I don't want to be her. I don't want surgery to be my life. I don't want to just be fine."

A tiny smile developed on Derek's face. "You don't?"

Meredith shook her head. "I killed someone, Derek. I killed someone and I feel guilty. I do. I feel terribly guilty. But, I'm also so grateful. I'm so fucking grateful that you're not dead. And you know it made me think that maybe… maybe not all bad could come from this. Maybe something good could come from it as well. And I don't want to end up alone, Derek. I don't want to end up alone like my mother."

Derek leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment to breathe in her scent. "It's okay to feel grateful."

"It's not."

"There was no easy answer," Derek tried again. "There was no right choice."

Meredith nodded, "I think I know that."

"I know you're in pain, but I'm here," Derek said, bringing his hand back up to her cheek. "This happened to us. Not just me and not just you. It happened to us. We have to get through this together."

"Time. It's just going to take some time."

"You have to talk to me, Mer."

"I know."

"You have to tell me when something's wrong."

"I know," she whispered as her eyes began to pool with tears.

His thumb drifted underneath her eye, catching a stray tear before it trickled down her cheek. "You have to trust me."

"I trust you," she sniffed.

His eyes met hers. "I love you."

Her eyes shied away from his. "I love you too," she said softly.

Derek moved his hand and placed two fingers under her chin, raising her head up so that her eyes met his. He leaned forward and placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's going to be alright," he breathed into her ear before he pulled back. "Everything's going to be okay."

Meredith smiled in response, but said nothing. Instead, she took another sip of her watery cup of ice chips and continued to stare at him. For once, she actually believed that he might be right. Things might end up being okay.

"Lay with me," she said, grabbing his hand.

Derek moved carefully on the bed, positioning himself delicately around her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again. She shifted carefully beside him, making herself comfortable in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat in her ears.

"Thank you," she murmured against the fabric of his hospital gown.

"What for?"

"For not giving up on me."

Derek raised his good arm and let his hand weave through the silky strands of Meredith's hair. The motion soothed her and it wasn't long before she felt her eyes drift shut, and the outside world ceased to exist again.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted it to only be Meredith and Derek because they haven't had a scene together for awhile. Plus, I think it's important what happens in this chapter. For both of them. As for the story, we're going to have some big developments in the next chapter which will start to progress this story to the end. But, there are still several chapters… several… left before that happens. **

**Really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up for updates is **_**All My Defenses**_**… hopefully that will be done soon. And then,**_**You Might Die Trying. **_**I really want both of those stories to be updated by the end of the month. Positive encouragement always helps! Haha.**

**Anyway… as always… like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… BE KIND. REVIEW. **


	20. Chapter 20: Seek Up

_**The Great Escape**_

**AN: **So it's been longer than I expected it to be … and mainly that's because we had a death in the family that required me going out of town and really… it just made life crazy. But here is this update. 

**BIG THANKS **to those of you who reviewed and are sticking with this story… I really do appreciate every review. You guys keep me going!

**Disclaimer: **Supposedly, Mer and Der are going to be together for good by the end of this season… if I owned them, they would have never been apart.

**REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Seek Up**  
_"Forget about being guilty.  
We are innocent instead.  
For soon we will all find,  
Our lives swept away."_  
- Dave Matthews Band

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina stood vacantly outside of Meredith's hospital room, looking in, watching Derek hold her tenderly. He comforted her quietly in a way that was made for only the two of them. He talked her down off of that ledge that she seemed to have been all to willing to jump over. And for once, she was grateful for him. Grateful that he had finally stepped up to the plate; that he had finally proven how much she means to him. Because Meredith was alive. It seemed surreal, almost like a dream that she'd almost certainly be waking up from any minute. But the image before her wasn't changing. Derek continued to cling to Meredith's half-asleep form, whispering reassurances and "I love yous." It made her want to puke, and one day she would make fun of them for it, but this was Meredith. Her person. And she was alive. Breathing. Conscious. Aware. She was back. 

"Are you going to go in there?" Burke asked softly from behind.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Cristina remained still, refusing to face Burke. "I just… can't."

"She needs you."

"She has McDreamy," Cristina shrugged.

Burke placed a firm hand on Cristina's upper arm, turning her towards him. "She needs you too."

"She's fine."

"She almost died."

Cristina blinked. "She's my person." 

"Which is all the more reason for you to go in there," Burke nodded. He knew Cristina. He knew her well. She was hiding. She was scared. Scared of losing another person that she loved. And when that probability came along, she ran. Just like Meredith. She avoided. Because she was fine. They were always fine. "Go talk to her."

Cristina hesitated outside of the room even though she knew Burke was right. She needed to go in there. She needed to help her person. Her person that almost died right in front of her. She took a hesitant step forward and pushed her room door further open as she slipped inside, leaving Burke behind in the hallway.

Derek looked up at the sound of the door creaking, and gave Cristina a sad smile as she walked closer to them. She paused next to the side of the bed, keeping her distance.

"How is she?" Cristina asked, her eyes lingered on Meredith's sleeping form. 

Derek ran a soothing hand through her hair. "She's going to be okay."

"Shepherd, what the hell happened in that store?"

Derek shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what those men inflicted upon them today. "Nothing."

"Shepherd… "

"Yang, she needs to tell you. I can't. It's not my place."

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Yang."

"Look, I get it okay? But, she is my person," Cristina motioned towards Meredith. "I need to be able to help her. She almost died. Right in front of my face. She almost died. How am I supposed to help her if I'm too scared to look at her?"

"Cristina," he cleared his throat, "It was hell. We're lucky. We're both lucky we made it out of there."

"She wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't tell me what happened in there."

"She's ashamed, Cristina."

"She shouldn't be."

"Don't you think I know that?" Derek asked, raising his voice. "What she did in that store saved my life."

"The media is still camped out outside."

"Still?"

"Yeah," she nodded, staring at Derek, noticing how dark his normally bright blue eyes were. And she knew that they were both still trapped in that store, unable to find a way out. 

"She'll be fine. I'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Cristina shook her head. "You're bad at lying, McDreamy."

"We need a lawyer," Derek frowned.

"Do you know one?"

"A friend in New York is a criminal attorney."

Cristina shuffled her feet. "I can call him."

"What?"

"I know how to pick up a phone, Shepherd."

"But… "

"I can't just…" Cristina paused. She hadn't felt this helpless since she watched her father bleed out in front of her. She needed to do something. Anything to make her feel like she was actually doing something. And if doing something was picking up the phone and calling someone. She could it. She had to. "I have to do something. I can't, it's making me, crazy."

"I was going to call him later."

Cristina frowned. "You need to take care of her."

Derek glanced down at the delicate woman in his arms and he knew that Cristina was right. He couldn't leave her here, alone. Especially when the possibility was still out there that Detective Hughes would be back, and that was the last thing that Meredith needed. 

He smoothed a hand through Meredith's hair. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Cristina smirked.

"That's debatable."

"Just tell me where the number is, McDreamy."

"It's on the computer in my office. His name is Jerry Peterson."

"I'm assuming you want him to fly out here?"

"As soon as he can," Derek exhaled. "What they're trying to do is not legal."

"Password?"

"What?"

"What's your computer's password?" Cristina asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not telling you that."

"Then, how am I supposed to get his number."

"Fine," Derek groaned, causing Meredith to stir slightly in his arms. He hesitated, wanting to make sure that Meredith was okay.

"What is it McDreamy? I don't have all day."

"It's Meredith4Ever."

"What?" Cristina laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Shut up."

"You're disgusting." 

"I am not," Derek denied. "I just…love her."

"That is disgusting. And predictable. Anyone could guess that, Shepherd."

"It's a number 4, not the word 'for.'"

"Wow," Cristina laughed. "Sneaky."

"Shut up, Yang."

"I can't wait to tell the others."

"You can't do that," Derek said sharply. 

"Watch me."

"It's my password."

"You should consider changing it."

"Go make the damn call, Yang."

Cristina turned and began to walk to the door, but paused before she made her way through the door. "She'd probably be making fun of you right now too."

"I know," Derek smiled. 

"I'll let you know when I talk to him," she said softly before she pulled the door open and left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Detective Hughes sat in his car in the lot that they had agreed to meet in, waiting. He had called Julie just an hour earlier, telling her that they had to meet. He had promised her that they would make this work, but now, he didn't know. The evidence that was being collected from the scene wasn't going to help them. Especially, the security camera videotape. It had caught everything. Every little detail. Including the moment when Pete got killed. 

Bright lights shined into his car announcing the arrival of Julie. He opened his car door and stepped out of the car, waiting for her to do the same. The car had barely come to a stop before it was off and she was out of the car.

"What is it, Mike?" Julie asked, her voice raw with emotion.

He took a few steps forward and grabbed her hands. "I have some bad news."

She shook her head. "Don't tell me that, Mike. I can't take anymore."

"I'm sorry, Jules."

"What happened?"

"The security cameras were on during the whole thing. They caught what happened to Pete."

"No," she screamed, ripping her hands out of his grasp. "She killed him."

"She didn't have a choice, Jules. It's not going to stand up in the courts. She didn't have a choice."

Julie lifted her head, her eyes showing her unshed tears. "Stop it. You cannot tell me that. There has to be something," her breath hitched in her throat. "She killed him. She should pay for what she did."

Detective Hughes placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It won't stand, Jules. There's nothing we can do."

"I want you to press charges anyway," she growled, shrugging off his hand. "You will arrest her. Got it?"

"Julie, I can't."

"You can and you will."

"Julie…"

"You promised. You promised that she would pay for what she did to Pete."

"I know I did," he swallowed. "But it isn't that easy."

"It is that easy. You will arrest her and it will break her."

"Julie – "

"No," she put up her hand, stopping him from moving any closer to her. "You're going to do this. You promised you would. And you are." She started to walk backwards, heading back towards her car. "You promised, Mike. You assured me that she would pay for this. Make it happen."

She turned around and opened her car door and hopped inside before he could respond. And then, she was gone. He ran a shaky hand through his short black hair. He needed a plan. And fast.

* * *

**So, I don't have too much to say about this chapter… except for Cristina. Clearly, Cristina doesn't know what the hell to do. She doesn't know what's going on, she hasn't heard the whole story. She's lost. So, she does a good thing. She offers to help. To call his friend. Which you know, I think Cristina would do if she knew it would help them, especially Meredith. And then, we've got Detective Hughes and Julie… arguing… which is important. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… as always… like it? Love it? Hate it? And everything else… BE KIND. REVIEW. **


End file.
